<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Caller by DumplingJendukie97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477483">Midnight Caller</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumplingJendukie97/pseuds/DumplingJendukie97'>DumplingJendukie97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midnight Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumplingJendukie97/pseuds/DumplingJendukie97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was beautiful, butterfly." </p><p>Those were the words the caller had used last night. Just that one statement, and then the line went dead. It had obviously been a wrong number, but still, the timing of it unnerved me. </p><p>I'd just finished masturbating, and not one minute after I had come down from my high, the phone rang. Maybe it was the deep voice that spoke in only a whisper, sending chills up my spine. Whatever it was, it had me tossing and turning all night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midnight Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ma'am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'd been watching her for weeks now; stalking her, if you will. After all, she was my prey. Her body, her mind- my quarry. I knew it was just a matter of time before I would claim this woman as mine, and what's more, she would beg me to take her.</p><p>Though u hadn't been looking for another woman in my life, she caught my attention anyway.</p><p>I watched her every move- twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. I watched her at home, at work and, of course, I watched her at play.</p><p>She was beautiful, with her light brown hair that cascade in waves to the center of her back. She had an amazing body, but what had really caught my attention was her cat-like shaped eyes. Even from the distance, I could see tiny flecks of what looked like gold dust in her dark brown orbs. It wasn't the color that caught my attention, nor her lashes, which were extraordinarily long and full. What caught my attention was the way she kept her eyes downcast, showing me that above all else, Jennie Kim was a natural submissive.</p><p>It was easy for me to observe her. Some thoughts I was a disgusting pervert, preying in an innocent girl like that— a predator even. They would be right. I was a predator, lethal in every way, and I wasn't even human.</p><p>At five foot six, with black hair and hazel brown eyes, I appeared harmless. My body was perfect conditioned, but not so bulky as to alarm people. Like females of most species. I was attractive. In my case, though, I used it ad a weapon to draw in unsuspecting victims.</p><p>My vision superior both in the day time and at night— let me see things clearly, even at a distance. It allowed me to observe Jennie most nights from my apartment in the building across the street. Sometimes I even listened to her from her balcony, hidden from view, though I didn't like it when I couldn't see her.</p><p>She caught my attention one night while I was looking out my window. The entire western wall of her high rise apartment was made of glass, allowing anyone to see in. She had been lying on her bed, nude, pleasuring herself. Sure, she kept the lights off so that no one could really see her, but that sense of exhibitionism had me captivated. I couldn't get her out of my head.</p><p>After some research, I learned a lot more about her. I was pleasantly surprised to find out that she worked at a company owned by my family. Under the guise of wanting to work there, I was able to observe her more.</p><p>I scrutinized the way she would interact with her coworkers. She always did as she was told, and although she was clearly intelligent and her competent at her job, she seemed to be content to follow her boss's every instruction, me er making Waves- even when it was warranted</p><p>I continued to observe her and was pleased to see that this was also true in her life outside of work. Due was independent and lived on her own-  without roommate- but instead of living a wild life of a single woman I'm her twenties, publicly, she followed all the rules, right down to wiring for the walk signal when crossing a street. In the privacy of her apartment, it was a different matter.</p><p>Privately she was confident, sexual and wild. I wanted nothing more than to have her at my feet. The information I'd gathered changed her from being a person of interest into the woman that I wanted to have submit to me.</p><p>I couldn't wait to have her...and I would. There was just one small thing to take care of first- one small feisty thing.</p><p>Yeri was, in theory, the perfect sub. She never made a mistake, never said no, never called 'red.'</p><p>It's not that I wanted a sub to call red, but no matter what I did, Yeri's response was the same. She never showed nervousness or fear. She took everything I had to give and more. I had spanked her so hard I had left imprints on her ass and thighs, which, though they healed quickly, were very painful. I had fucked her once for an entire day without a whimper. She was perfect, too perfect, and that was why I needed someone else, someone new- someone human.</p><p>It wasn't like I just threw Yeri away. I'd done this before, though I had to admit it had been a while since a human had caught my attention. Although she wasn't my collared sub. Yeri was as close as I had. She had been faithful to me, and as her Dom, I wanted to make sure that her needs were cared for.</p><p>After picking her up, I brought her to a BDSM club downtown that had a separate floor used by my kind. The air inside smelled of sex, human sex. The odor of excitement mixed with fear aroused me and served to reinforce my reason for being here.</p><p>"Off," I commanded, nodding to the long, grey coat she wore. She peeled it off immediately, revealing a leather bra and matching thong, both adorned with silver studs.</p><p>"On your knees."</p><p>She dropped instantly, as she always did.</p><p>I removed a black leather collar from my pocket, clipped it around her neck and attached the matching leash I didn't usually put a collar on my submissive, as they knew that when they were in my presence they belonged to me and were to serve me always. There was nothing special about this collar. I'd used it before on several submissive. It wasn't a symbol of a deep commitment; it was simply to signify that was my property.</p><p>I didn't do relationships, and I'd given up a long-ago on finding my mate. I had submissives to use as I wanted, to play with, to control. The only yearning I had for a woman was to have her serve me.</p><p>I'd never been monogamous Dom; taking a submissive when I wanted was my prerogative. In the past when I'd had a human submissive, I'd had one of my race as well. It allowed me to find sexual release by fucking her after a night of flogging the human's ass.</p><p>I would have kept Yeri just for that purpose, but I knew that she wanted more. I could tell that she wanted a permanent collar, and that was just something I didn't do.</p><p>Eventually, I figured that I'd have to replace Yeri, but didn't want to think about that now. For now, I wanted to focus on tonight and making sure she was cared for. Hopefully, if all went well, we would both be on our way to getting what we wanted- Yeri would get a Dom who was willing to collar her, and I would be free to pursue my relationship with butterfly.</p><p>I looked down at her in her inspection pose as she waited for permission to greet me. I nodded once again, as she placed herself in a prone position, almost as if she was praying. She kissed the tops of each of my shoes and sat back up waiting for instructions.</p><p>"Good girl," I said, patting her head. "Now rise, it's time."</p><p>She knew what we were doing. We had talked about it earlier in the week when I had told her I had wanted to end our arrangement. Tonight, I was presenting her to a new Dom. If they were both agreeable, I would be handing her over to her to care for and see to her needs.</p><p>Nodding to the doorman, I asked. "Where's Joy?"</p><p>"Room six," he replied after looking in the book.</p><p>I headed down the hall with Yeri trailing from the end of the leash, her eyes down as a perfect sub should.</p><p>After knocking, I was greeted with a gruff, "Come in."</p><p>The door opened to reveal a man, muscular in build, with the upper of his body in stockades. Joy had him by hips and was thrusting hard into his ass. I recognized that man as Jaehyun. I'd seen him around the club on occasion, though never in a submissive role, and I had to assume Joy was training him to be a Dom.</p><p>"Roseanne," Joy said, pulling out of Jaehyun and walking over to me, her cock bobbing with every step. She extended her hand.</p><p>Shaking it, I replied, "Joy."</p><p>She glanced at Yeri and then at me. "Is this her?" At my nod, she spoke again. "And you're sure about this?"</p><p>"Yes," I answered, not elaborating any further.</p><p>She turned to Yeri. "Well, let me see you, little slut. Get in your inspection pose."</p><p>When she looked to me for permission, I nodded.</p><p>She quickly took off her bra and panties and knelt on the floor- legs spread wide, chest out, head down. Joy walked around her, looking at her closely, touching her at times. She reached between her legs and pulled back a wet hand. "Such an eager little wh*re, aren't you?" The question was rhetorical and Yeri, of course, did not answer. I knew from our previous talks, however, that the possibility of finding a Dom who would permanently collar her was exactly what she was looking for.</p><p>She brought her fingers to her lips and licked them. "She's delicious, Roseanne. Are you sure you're willing to give her up?"</p><p>"Yes," I answered again, looking at Yeri whose eyes were downcast. "Look at me," I commanded, please when her eyes snapped to mine at once.</p><p>"We've talked about this, about your need to be dominated. Is this what you want? Are you willing to serve Joy as well as you have served me? Speak."</p><p>"Yes, Mistress," she said, her eyes dropping back to the ground.</p><p>Satisfied that she was willing to serve her, I turned my gaze to Joy. "She has agreed to a one week trial period to ensure compatibility. If things do not work out, she understands that she is on her own in finding a new Dom. Thank you for your willingness to help with this." With that, I handed her the end of her leash. She took it with a nod and turned to Yeri.</p><p>"Alright, slut, you belong to me now. Slut will be your name until I can think of something more suitable for you. Now, I want you to position yourself under pig over there." She pointed to Jaehyun. "Do you know why I named him pig?" she asked me as Yeri quickly situated herself under Jaehyun.</p><p>"Why?" I asked, moderately curious.</p><p>"Because, the first session I had with him, he squealed like a pig when I fucked his ass. Do you know how amazing it is to emasculate a man in that way? To shoot your come into his ass, or down his throat?"</p><p>I shook my head. I'd have to take her word for it, as I had no intentions of 'emasculating' a man.</p><p>"And he gives the best blowjobs. You want him to give you one? As kind of a thank you for giving me your slut."</p><p>"No, thanks," I said, trying to be polite. Call me old-fashioned, and I know that's ironic given what I like to do, but I don't think I could ever come from a man giving me a blowjob.</p><p>Joy had already moved to stand back behind Jaehyun, positioning her cock at his asshole. "Slut, I hope you are good at blowjobs because the rest of your night is going to depend on how well you can give one."</p><p>Yeri nodded.</p><p>"You will try to make pig come, and if you do, you will be rewarded. He will try to control himself, and if he does, he will be rewarded. The person who fails will be punished. Do you understand?"</p><p>They both nodded.</p><p>"Good, you have until I come, slut, now get working." She smiled at me and thrust into Jaehyun.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want that blowjob?" she asked again.</p><p>While part of me was curious as to how the contest would play out, and how Yeri would do, I had plans for the evening. Big plans.</p><p>"I've got to get going," I said truthfully. It was getting dark, and I had somewhere I wanted to be. I set the envelope with Yeri's limits that Joy and I had gone over a few days before on the table near the door. With a nod to him, I turned to exit the room.</p><p>I gave one last glance at Yeri, who was already sucking on Jaehyun in earnest. Her cheeks were hollowed out and she had him in balls deep. He'd better have some serious self-control or he was definitely going to lose the challenge. After all, she was perfect, and for a brief moment, I wondered if I had made the right decision.</p><p>No, I reassured myself, this was what I wanted. I didn't want perfect. I needed my playthings to make mistakes. Human mistakes.</p><p>I made it back to my apartment in plenty of time. Tonight began just like the others, but I knew it was going to end differently. Tonight I was going to make contact. Tonight, she was going to know I existed.</p><p>I sat down on a leather chair in front of my large living room window and watched her nightly routine, cock in hand. Once she climbed in bed, I began to stroke myself slowly.</p><p>I loved how she always fucked herself with her curtains open, giving the world a show, and tonight was no different. She was wearing just a t-shirt, no panties. Even from this distance, and through the glass, I could see how wet she already was.</p><p>I felt myself harden as she let her legs fall apart.</p><p>Her fingers found her swollen pussy and began rubbing slow circles, gently teasing her clit. Her head fell back and her breathing increased.</p><p>I loved to observe her when she was like this.</p><p>Her hips moved in time with her fingers, and I knew that it wouldn't be long before she became rougher with herself.</p><p>As if on cue, she pulled her t-shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. Her dark hair cascade down to take the place the discarded garment, settling over her breasts and veiling her pink peaks. She brought a hand up, brushing the strands aside and tugging on her nipple.</p><p>Her eyelids fluttered and lowered, hiding her caramel-colored eyes behind thick lashes. I watched, never blinking, as she increased her pace and brought herself to orgasm. It was beautiful the way her body unfolded, feet tucked up to her ass, knees falling to the sides. I loved the way they moved up and down, like the fluttering wings of a butterfly. I began to think of her as butterfly the first time I had seen her pleasuring herself.</p><p>She arched her back, oblivious to my spying eyes, and met her climax with a shudder. I found my own release at that moment and wondered what it would be like to feel that pleasure while coming all over her body. That could only happen if she knew I existed, and tonight she would. You would be surprised at how easy it was to find personal information on someone when you had a small amount of information, the internet, and a bit of money.</p><p>Her driver's license described her as five foot four, 110 pounds with brown hair and brown eyes. That official document did her no justice. What it failed to mention was that, though not tall, her legs were long and toned, her breasts were ample for a girl her size, and her hair that was identified as 'brown' had strands in it that looked like gold when the sun hit it just right.</p><p>The document also described her as 'white,' which was completely untrue. As a professional who worked in an office building, her complexion was on the paler side- more of a creamy ivory that resembled porcelain, than 'white.' And, if the few photos I'd found of her on a social networking site of a trip she'd taken to Hawaii were any indication, her skin turned to a warm honey if given the opportunity.</p><p>Jennie Ruby Jane Kim was twenty-seven-years-old. She'd attended The Chicago Institute of Design, graduated with GPA of 3.8, and immediately began working at Voltz Games. She lived in a one-bedroom apartment on the fourteenth floor of a twenty-six story apartment building in Chicago. She was an only child, and her favorite flavor of yogurt was strawberry banana.</p><p>Of course, I also knew her social security number, family and job history, and had access to her medical records through the personnel files at our company. Among a multitude of other things, I had her phone number, as well.</p><p>Jennie was unusual for a person her age because she had both a cell phone and landline- tonight I was calling her landline. Picking up the phone, I dialed the number I had committed to memory. I watched as she climbed from her bed and answered the phone. Though I'd already had my number blocked, I loved that she didn't even bother to look at the caller ID.</p><p>"Hello," she said, still out of breath from her orgasm.</p><p>"That was beautiful, butterfly."</p><p>I hung up the phone without saying any more.</p><p>She looked around the apartment quickly and then out the window. I followed with my eyes as she walked toward the large pane of glass and stared out into the night. The lights were off in my apartment, and I knew that she couldn't see in, but I was sure that many of the lights would still be on in the other apartments in my building, drawing her attention.</p><p>She shrugged and headed back to bed, apparently dismissing the call. I continued to observe her until her breathing slowed and she was asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There I was, nearly twenty-four hours after the mysterious phone call, lying in bed with my favorite toy at my fingertips. I masturbated almost every night. Though I didn't always pleasure myself in the same way or use the same toy, I usually did it in my bed with my curtains wide open. I guess you could say I was a bit of an exhibitionist. I lived on the fourteenth floor of a large apartment building where the western wall was entirely made of glass. Now, I wasn't crazy.</p><p>Though I liked to fuck with the curtains wide open, I kept my lights off. I could see out, but no one could see in. It was erotic, yet safe.</p><p>The first time it happened was an accident, really. I'd been sitting in the living room reading a romantic novel, and my hand slipped up into my shirt. My fingers lazily played with my nipple, rubbing and gently tugging while I read. I wasn't sure how long I was like that, but when I looked up, it had grown dark outside and I realized that anyone could see right into my apartment since I had the lights on.</p><p>I pulled my hand quickly from my top and glanced around nervously to see if any of the people in the apartment building across the street had seen me. As I scanned the apartments, I saw a man quickly turn and look away. There was an obvious bulge in his sleep pants.</p><p>I should have been upset, mortified even, but instead, I felt wetness gather between my legs. I ran to the shower to wash away my shameful response but ended up pleasuring myself under the scalding water, imagining him jerking off to the sight of me masturbating.</p><p>For weeks after that, I'd imagine different guys watching me finger fuck myself while I was in the shower. I imagine being a stripper at a club where men would get aroused by my dancing. Hell, I even imagine being in one of those peep showrooms I had read about, where women have sex and men pay to keep the curtain open. I imagined it all.</p><p>Yet imagining wasn't enough, and though I didn't have the courage to actually do it, I compromised by masturbating with the curtains open and the lights off. I knew in theory that people couldn't see me, but I could see them, and that was hot.</p><p>I'd been doing it for over a year now, and I loved it each and every time. That guy I'd seen the first time had moved out a while back, but it didn't matter; it was the idea that someone— a complete stranger — could be watching me that got me off.</p><p>As I lay there thinking about all the people in the apartments across the boulevard from mine, I let my hand slip up inside my top. What if the call last night hadn't been a wrong number? My nipple got hard beneath my fingertips at the mere thought.</p><p>What if there had been a man spying on me? I gave my sensitive skin a gentle tug. What if he was looking at me now? I tugged harder, moaning in pleasure.</p><p>It had been over two years since I'd had a boyfriend, and at the time, I had no idea what I liked in bed.</p><p>Since then, I'd learned a lot about what I liked from pleasuring myself. One thing that I seemed to love was a bit of pain with pleasure.</p><p>My other hand moved lower and slipped in between my slick folds. I groaned in pleasure. I wasn't surprised that my fingers found my clit slightly swollen, or that within a minute, it was throbbing. Like I said 8 knew what I liked, and imagining that man—my midnight caller—watching me was definitely helping.</p><p>My fingers picked up the pace, and the gentle rubbing of my clit turned to rapid flicking and finally to rough tugging of the over-sensitive bud. I grabbed for my toy and turned it on.</p><p>Without playing around, I thrust it into my dripping pussy. I began pounding it into myself, causing my back to arch and a light perspiration to cover my skin. I felt my climax start to build, and I slowed my pace to drag it out a bit longer. After a few more torturous minutes, I fell over the edge.</p><p>I lay there panting with a cheesy grin on my face, enjoying the post-orgasmic high. Lazily, I glance over at the phone. See, nothing to worry about. Just as the thought popped into my head, the phone began to ring.</p><p>I considered not picking it up, but I wasn't a coward. I took a deep breath, slowly picked up the receiver and brought it to my ear.</p><p>"That was beautiful, butterfly."</p><p>"Wait, who is this?" I yelled into the phone.</p><p>I heard a chuckle and then a click.</p><p>"Hello...hello?"</p><p>I sat there staring at the phone for a full minute before I moved. My mind, which had been numb, began to race. This was not wrong number. It was too coincidental. Someone was watching me, or listening to me!</p><p>I ran to my window and drew the curtain closed. My heart was racing in my chest, and despite the fact that I had always fantasized about someone watching me, now that it seemed like it was happening, I was scared. Yet it thrilled me, too. Much to my surprise, I realized that the wetness between my thighs had increased since my orgasm, not decreased.</p><p>Not knowing what else to do, I climbed back into bed, tossing and turning while sleep eluded me. There were very few times I wished I had a boyfriend, but this was one of them. There was some comfort to having a man in your house at night, but if I was being honest with myself, other than that, I really had no use for a man...not any man I'd ever met anyway.</p><p>At first, I thought it was just the boys in the small town I grew up in. They were simple, juvenile, and interested in one thing: sex. It's not that I wasn't curious about sex when I was a teenager, it just wasn't my obsession.</p><p>I had dated, though my parents made me wait until I was sixteen. Having a marine for a dad will do that to you. I went out with a few boys, but Hanbin was my first real boyfriend. I dated him for about three months when I was sixteen and a half.</p><p>Hanbin had given me my first kiss at a bonfire in the spring. I waited to feel that spark, that electrical current everyone talks about, but that part never happened. On his seventeenth birthday, we went to a movie and he told me that all he wanted for his birthday was to get to second base. I'd been raised to please, so even though I didn't really want to, I allowed him to put his hands up my shirt. I wasn't sure what I was expecting from him, but what he did wasn't it. His hands fumbled while trying to unhook my bra, but when that didn't work, he just pushed it aside.</p><p>There were no tender caresses, no gentle stimulation. He squeezed my breasts with great force and pincher my nipples hard. I moaned in pain and he mistook it as pleasure. He whispered to me that I was the perfect girlfriend. Of course, two weeks later, when I wouldn't give him head, he called me a tease. That was our last date.</p><p>I had dated a few other guys in high school, including the man I gave my virginity to, Kai. Kai and I dated my entire senior year. We went to prom together, and following the after-party one of my classmates thee, where I'd had quite a bit to drink, he took me to a hotel room. The room was very romantic— cheesy, but romantic. Neither one of us knew what we were doing really. I mean, Kai wasn't a virgin, but he really had no experience. That entire "event " lasted fifteen minutes. It hurt and I hadn't enjoyed it at all, but we thought we loved each other and would be together forever.</p><p>We had sex a few more times before the end of the school year, and after promising to love each other forever, he headed off to Penn State while I went to Chicago. Our 'forever' lasted about three weeks before Kai called and announced that he'd found his true love and had to let me go. I was devastated. The only consolation I found was when I heard from a mutual friend back home that Kai had walked in on his new true love getting the shit fucked out of her by his roommate. Apparently, Kai was a means to an end.</p><p>Life went on, as did my dating, despite me never falling in love and the death of my parents when I was nineteen. By the time I was twenty-five, though, I'd had enough. The men I'd dated were all plain, boring, and only interested in sex—bad sex, at that. I found that I enjoyed sex more when they weren't around than when they were. Once that fact sunk in, I never bothered with a boyfriend again.</p><p>I haven't even thought about a boyfriend until I heard my midnight caller's voice on the phone tonight. There was something about that short straight through me to my core and made me tingle.</p><p>It was well after midnight that I finally fell into a restless sleep riddled with thoughts of my midnight caller.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ma'am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched as she gave her clit one last tug before resting her hand gently at her side. The sight made my cock twitch, despite the fact that I had come only moments before when my butterfly had reacher her climax.</p><p>She lay there panting with the most beautiful smile on her face. I watched as she glanced at the phone. A smiled matching hers spread across my face, knowing that she was thinking of me. I had made an impact last night.</p><p>Dialing the number again, I watched as she scrambled, then hesitated before answering the phone.</p><p>"That was beautiful, butterfly," I said in a soft whisper.</p><p>"Wait, who is this?" She yelled into the phone.</p><p>I should have been upset with her words, her tone. It was jot at all sub-like behavior, but something about it amused me and I couldn't help but chuckle. After all, it just meant that I would have more training to do with her. If punishable was what I wanted, she was a dream come true.</p><p>She hung up the phone and cautiously walked to the window. I could see her searching the windows in the building across the street. She wouldn't find me. I was there, but my lights were off like hers. And unlike me, she couldn't see in the dark.</p><p>After a few more moments of scanning the area, she pulled the curtains closed.</p><p>I didn't like that she closed them. I would miss watching her fall asleep, which, although nothing when compared to the rapture of her orgasm, was beautiful in its own right.</p><p>Not wanting to miss anything more, I decided to get closer to her. It took me less than a minute to get from my apartment to the empty apartment I had recently acquired next door to hers. It has belonged to a single mother of a four-year-old. When I told her that the apartment had sentimental value to me and offered her ten thousand dollars and moving expenses for it, she was more than happy to relocate across town to rent a small house with a big yard. I knew the purchase was ostentatious, but I had an obscene amount of money, and spending it so that I could listen to my butterfly sleep was worth it.</p><p>The penthouse apartment that I had just secured yesterday was also going to be worth it. I planned to go check it out once I was sure butterfly was asleep. Listening closely, I heard get toss and turn in her bed until her breathing finally evened out. Her inability to fall asleep as quickly as she usually did make me smile, knowing I'd gotten her.</p><p>When I was sure that she was asleep, I headed up to the penthouse. The elevator doors opened directly into the living room. Walking into the empty space, my footsteps echoed off the dark cherry floor and the floor to ceiling windows. I toured the empty house quickly, determining used for each room. As I did so, I thought briefly about what it would be like to have a live-in submissive. The small room off the master suite would serve me. I thought about the many uses for the playroom, which I would have built out of the guest room with an en suite bathroom.</p><p>Though it was completely empty now, it wouldn't be for long. In fact, I had mentioned this place to Irene, a fellow Domme, as we had been friends for decades. Although she wasn't an interior designer, she knew my preferences and had impeccable taste, I knew if I went with her, I would have this place furnished within a week.</p><p>Irene was definitely an enigma. She was a tiny thing, with long black hair, weighed barely a hundred pounds, buy was the toughest Domme that I knew. Her sub- her wife, Seulgi- whose tall, lanky frame towered over her by more than a foot, would instantly drop to her knees whenever she commanded</p><p>I'd invited her to meet me here to go over what I wanted, so I wasn't surprised when she appeared on my balcony.</p><p>"I got you a key," I said, laughing as I opened the French doors, allowing her in to show her around.</p><p>"Will the new place have a playroom?" She asked with a smirk after touring the penthouse. Her grey eyes were sparkling as she talked excitedly, but I'd seen them flash a deeper shade when she slipped into Domme mode.</p><p>"Of course," I replied. "Please use the guest room just to the left of the front door. I'd like the room to have a red door and my usual equipment. Other than that, you may have free rein of the place."</p><p>"Why the move? There isn't a problem with Yeri is there? I thought she was the perfect sub."</p><p>She knew that I always got a new playroom and new equipment when I changed subs.</p><p>"There is no more Yeri."</p><p>"Oh," she said with a laugh. "Roseanne Park, have you found yourself a new toy?"</p><p>"She's not a toy!" I snapped defensively.</p><p>"Lighten up, Chaeng," Irene teased, tapping her foot. "God how I would love to get you on my whipping bench and loosen you up a bit. Are you sure you wouldn't like a session with me? It's good for Doms every now and then."</p><p>"Irene, I'm Not Lisa. I'm not a switch."</p><p>Lisa was also a Dom. Her submissive -my sister, Jisoo - while extremely professional in her everyday interaction, wanted nothing more than to just let go in the playroom. It made her a perfect sub. I understood what saw in her. She was gorgeous with her black hair, grey eyes, and amazing body, but even If she wasn't my sister, the fact that she was so uptight outside of the playroom would have turned me off.</p><p>"You should have seen her earlier. I had her bound and bent over the whipping bench. I was flogging her hard."</p><p>Her words triggered memories of times in the club when I had seen Lisa bound as Irene flogged her. When I shit her dirty look, she just shrugged her shoulders and smirked.</p><p>"And little girl was there too, demonstrating her oral skills."</p><p>Irene had a second submissive she called little girl. Unlike Seulgi, whom she had a relationship with outside the playroom, little girl stayed as a submissive twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. She belonged to Irene, but Lisa sometimes used her in her scenes, and Seulgi was responsible to see that she was kept in good condition for her Mistress.</p><p>"Jisoo always says that Lisa is the best Dom after a good session with me. Let me know if you change your mind, or if you want any help with tour new pet."</p><p>"I'm sure I'll be fine." I knew Irene meant well, but I wasn't anywhere near ready to share.</p><p>"What's her name?"</p><p>"Jennie Kim. But I call her butterfly."</p><p>"Human?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"You know I'll help you with anything, Chaeng, but I just don't understand why you can't stick with our kind."</p><p>Our kind was an entirely different species, originating from a planet in another galaxy. Though we physically appeared the same as humans, we were more similar to the trees of the Earth in our biology than any mammal on the planet. One small difference in our appearance was that the pigment in the cell on the surface of our skin reacted to sunlight, creating tattoo-like patterns. As with the leaves on the trees, these markings could change with seasons and circumstances-sometimes to warn of danger, other times simply to identify a child as belonging to a particular set of mated Bocaj, who would also bear an identical mark.</p><p>The greatest difference between our kind and humans, besides the fact that we absorbed the energy needed to sustain life from the sun and the small amount of food and water we consumed, was that our life cycle was more comparable to that of a redwood tree. The average life expectancy for my species was nearly two thousand years.</p><p>On our home planet of Salocin, which was much further from our sun than the earth was from her own, we had been required to eat often, as that was our primary source of energy. Because of this, we evolved into a lethal predators-the top of the food chain. Though, as with many species, we exhausted our food source. With the technology to leave our planet at our fingertips, some of us chose to make the long journey to Earth.</p><p>We were surprised at the effect of being closer to the sub had on us. Drawing the majority of our energy from it, there was no longer a need to free as frequently. We still hunter though, as it was in our nature; tracking down and killing was what made us feel complete</p><p>We kept to ourselves, feeding mostly on small animals and fish, as we needed less and less actual food to survive. Getting sustenance was simple since we had several weapons at our disposal. Our hearing and sight were on par with an owl, our speed was faster than a cheetah, our strength rivaled that of a mountain gorilla.</p><p>We had other characteristics that made us superior, too. Kime most plants, we had the capability to remain still for days, we didn't need to sleep, and we had the ability to regenerate over time. Because of this, our skin was almost flawless -minor scratches healed in seconds, large abrasions in minutes, and lost appendages would grow back in a matter of days</p><p>Our most deadly weapon was a toxin similar to that of a snake. Paralyzing our prey and giving us the time needed to ingest them, it had been crucial on our planet because the animals were much more lethal than ones on earth.</p><p>The animals here reacted to our toxin similarly to the animals of Salocin. The only exception to that were the humans. Yes, there were paralyzed and most of them died, but some-the strong, if left alone and not consumed -actually absorbed the toxin, which began to flow in their veins. It was much more efficient than blood; their hearts would cease to beat and their lungs were rendered useless.</p><p>Even after only a few months, infected humans appeared so much like the Bocaj that, at first glance, there was virtually no way to tell then apart. Our kind, as well as the altered humans, had assimilated into society over time, spreading out all over the globe and fitting in as normal people.</p><p>Because of our interactions, I'd discovered how much pleasure I got from human females. I felt a draw to then-a need to dominate. Irene couldn't explain her draw towards Seulgi anymore than u could explain my draw towards humans. It's just how it was; nothing would help her understand why I needed to do this. I didn't even understand myself.</p><p>--</p><p>I started the next day watching Jennie work looking at the surveillance cameras in the security office. Nothing seemed different about her, but I knew otherwise.</p><p>It wasn't so much what she had done last night-it was more what she didn't do. She didn't call the police. True, I'd used a secure phone. Untraceable. Not she didn't know that.</p><p>Her father had been a Sergeant Major in the Marines, so she would have known how to call and for a report. She hasn't called the police for one reason, and that reason was a simple fact that my call had thrilled her.</p><p>I watched her eat her lunch on the small black and white screen. I could watch her all day, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to be near her, interact with her.</p><p>I knew it was much too soon for Ma'am and butterfly to interact, but perhaps I could speak to her as Roseanne.</p><p>I picked up my phone and made a call. "I want in on the wrestling game."</p><p>"Chaeng, what's up with that?" Lisa laughed.</p><p>"Nothing, I just wanna get my hands in something again. You want to help or not?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure. It will be great!"</p><p>"You have the editing team set up yet?"</p><p>"No, why?"</p><p>"I have someone specific in mind. I'll call Ms. Lancaster and set it up."</p><p>"What aren't you telling me? Why the sudden interest?"</p><p>"No reasons. I just feel like drawing for video gamed again," I answered.</p><p>"Chaeyoung-ah, don't bullshit me. I'm glad we're working together, but what is this about? Is this about a woman?"</p><p>I considered lying but decided honesty was the best policy. "Of course it's about a woman, Lisa. Isn't it always about a woman?"</p><p>After calling Ms. Lancaster and leaving her and Lisa to work put the details of the project so that it included Jennie and myself, I returned my focus to the small screen. I watched her until she left for the day, then headed home to continue my observation.</p><p>She had been gone for thirty minutes and had yet to open her curtains. This did not discourage me; I took it as a challenge. I knew she was aroused by the idea of me watching. Even from across the street, I saw her pupils dilate and her pulse pick up when I had called. True, it could have been fear, but fear would have resulted in a phone call to the police, not a night of restless sleep filled with erotic dreams.</p><p>Yes, my butterfly had the habit of moaning in her sleep.</p><p>I could tell from the lighting that she was currently in her bathroom. Having yet to see her shower, as she always kept her bathroom shades closed, I had to use my imagination.</p><p>I wasn't surprised when the bathroom flicked off and she didn't open her bedroom curtains, but I was surprised that she was going straight to bed. Every so often she did this, preferring to have a night in her pajamas while simply reading in bed. However, her reading would often arouse her and lead to masturbation.</p><p>She had never done this with the curtains closed, and I knew it was no coincidence. IT was time to see how much of an exhibitionist she truly was, and how receptive she was to please me.</p><p>I dialed and waited for her to pick up.</p><p>"You disappoint me, butterfly. Open the curtains," I said in a commanding voice. I was still speaking in a whisper, but I knew my tone conveyed confidence.</p><p>I listened to her take a few quick breaths.</p><p>"Why should I listen to you?" she asked in a clipped tone.</p><p>Her tone excited me-aroused me. She was being flippant, and that should and would be punished. I felt my cock swell in my pants at the thought of her on the whipping bench.</p><p>"First of all, you will not talk to me with that disrespectful tone. Second, you will open the curtain to please me."</p><p>Through the phone, I could hear her heartbeat accelerate.</p><p>"Are you listening, little girl?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes," she said, her voice barely audible.</p><p>"When you are ready to give your body to me, to submit to my will, you will open the curtains and perform for me." My command was simple. the question was, would she follow it?</p><p>"Wait, who is this?" she asked in a much softer voice. That was a start. I wanted to reward her for her attempt, but I would not be lenient on her. I didn't want to set a bad precedent.</p><p>"Preform well, butterfly, and perhaps I will grant you your request," I said and then hung up the phone.</p><p>I waited to see if she would open the curtains. As each second ticked by, I doubted myself, but it had to be this way. Perhaps it had been too much too soon. If she was going to be my submissive, she would have to do as I told her-everything I told her. It was within her power to decide whom she gave herself to, but if she agreed to submit to me, she would do so completely. I'd tolerate nothing less.</p><p>The curtains fluttered, and my cock echoed the movement. Before they were even halfway open, it was hard and straining against my pants.</p><p>I watched her finish pulling open the curtains slowly and look for me. I was sitting in the dark, sure that she couldn't see me.</p><p>She appeared nervous and that excited me. The rest of her performance did not. Her fingers rubbed at her clit, but there was no passion. She tugged on her nipples, but they didn't react as they usually did. She began using her toy but was hurried in her movements, and I was surprised that she found an orgasm at all. When she finished, she turned and looked at the phone, no doubt waiting for my call.</p><p>I knew the level of perfection to which she could perform, and that was not it. While I was certain that it was due to nervousness, I would not reward it. Otherwise, she may feel that such behavior would be tolerated down the line. It most certainly would not.</p><p>I called and it rang only one.</p><p>"That was beautiful, butterfly, but it was not your best performance. Try harder tomorrow and maybe you will be rewarded with what you want."</p><p>I hung up the phone without another word. Once again I could see her storming around her apartment in anger. My cock jumped at the sight of her like this. Her cheeks were bright pink and her breasts bounced as she cleaned up after her little show, throwing her toy back into her nightstand drawer and slamming it with such force that I was sure woke the neighbors.</p><p>
  <em>Such a temper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So punishable.</em>
</p><p>I took my cock, still straining against my pants, and freed it. I imagined her once again bent over the whipping bench.</p><p>"Such a naughty little kitten," I said as I caressed her ass. "So deserving of a spanking."</p><p>I stroked myself with each imagined strike to her beautiful bottom. Faster and faster I spanked her, stroking myself to the rhythm in my head. She was screaming out in both pleasure and pain-or was that my scream as the orgasm ripped itself from my body?</p><p>--------</p><p>(A/n: *blushing hard* putangina... I don't know why I wrote this... wahhhhhh but damn.. *breaths heavily, biting my lips* I don't know what to say. *blushes even more*)</p><p>She was pissed. Still. I could see it in the way she slammed things around her apartment in the morning while getting ready for work, and in her demeanor once at work. Oh, she was professional, but you could tell every little thing annoyed her.</p><p>I watched her attitude change through, and after lunch, she went from angry to sensual. It was times like this that I wished we were on speaking terms so I could ask her what made her mood change.</p><p>I continued observing her as she unconsciously rubbed her legs together and bit her lower lip. She was sex in its rawest form, even when she wasn't trying. My cock hardened more and more while I watched her, and I contemplated relieving the pressure. No, I would wait for tonight, when I was certain that what she was doing was because of me.</p><p>When she came home from work, I was pleased that she'd left the curtain open as she moved around the apartment. She had removed her heels, but other than that, she remained in her work clothes as she prepared a chef salad for dinner. She ate at the kitchen table while reading, eventually taking the book with her to the couch.</p><p>As the sun sets, she closed her book and headed towards the bathroom. Nearly thirty minutes later, I was wondering if she was ever coming out. It was worth the wait. When she emerged, she looked stunning. Often times she wore sweatpants and t-shirt to bed, but not tonight. She was wearing a dark blue bra and panties set that made her skin glow.</p><p>She pulled back the covers and removed them from the bed. After placing them on the floor, she ran her hand across the expensive sheets. I watched, unblinking, as she lay on the bed, moving provocatively on the fabric. She was putting on a show, and it was one hell of a show at that. The seductiveness of her movements had me hard almost instantly. The way her body rubbed on the sheets and her hand moved over her breasts, was more than for pleasure. She was performing for me.</p><p>Her nipples became hard instantly when she brought her hand up to her breast and began to rub them through the cups of her bra. When it appeared she couldn't take it anymore, she removed the bra and rolled her nipples between her fingers. Her lips parted in what looked like a sigh as one of her hand slid down her stomach and under the waistband of her panties, which she quickly pulled off. I could see that her soft curls were already damp with excitement.</p><p>She allowed a finger to slip in and arched her back in pleasure. Adding a second, she slid them in and out for a few moments and then, much to my enjoyment, rolled onto her knees and crawled on all fours to the nightstand where she kept her toys. If there was any doubt as to whether or not she was performing for me, the little shake of her ass as she crawled across the bed certainly cleared up that concern.</p><p>I was pleasantly surprised when she withdrew her large vibrator from the drawer. I wasn't sure exactly what message she was trying to send to me with that choice, but what I took from it was that she would have no problems accommodating my size. I would never attempt vaginal intercourse with a human, though. It was simply too dangerous. For now, I would watch and enjoy the show.</p><p>Her pussy was completely exposed to me, and I could see it glisten in the small amount of light cast by her alarm clock. I didn't need the light to see her, but the blue glow it cast gave her skin a pale transparent, almost Bocaj-like quality. For a moment, I wondered what she would look like if she were one of us-pale, with a chlorophyll-like substance running through her veins rather than blood. I dismissed the thought quickly, though, reminding myself that she was not a Bocaj. Through the years, I'd had many obedient subs who were willing to give me anything, just as I was sure Jennie would. But obedient or not, I would never ask them to attempt the change. Such an attempt would mean almost certain death; they would simply not be strong enough to survive the transformation.</p><p>Tonight was the first time she was truly serving me. She was performing for my pleasure as well as her own. I removed my cock from my pants and, using the fluid the leaked from the tip, coated it to make it slippery.</p><p>"That's it, butterfly," I whispered, stroking my cock. She had just brought her knees up to her chest and then let them fall open, once again resembling a butterfly.</p><p>I watched as she turned on her vibrator and pressed the tip to her nipple. She circled each peak twice and then slowly moved her toy down to her dripping curls. She rubbed her clit with the vibrator and her legs fluttered as she brought herself pleasure. By the time she finally plunged her toy into her moist pussy, she was breathing heavily. Her body responded to the rhythmic thrusting as well as the small attachment that was grazing her clit with each pass. I watched as she grew wetter and wetter. A trail of her arousal flowed from her pussy and over her tight puckered hole.</p><p>She surprised me again by not touching her ass. Although she had only been aware of me for three days, I had been watching her for a while, and I knew that she had the best orgasm when she added a finger to that tight hole.</p><p>I stroked my cock in rhythm with her hand until her movements became too erratic to mimic. She had been tugging on her breast and rubbing her nipples gently, but as her pace became quicker, she began squeezing and twisting harder, pulling them from her body roughly. Although I couldn't hear her, I knew she was making quite a bit of noise.</p><p>I thought of what it would sound like when I was the one tugging and pinching her breasts while she screamed out in pleasure and pain from my touch. My cock grew even larger and I fought to hold off my release, wanting to wait for my butterfly to find hers first.</p><p>Moments later, I watched as her orgasm took hold of her body, actually expelling the dildo she had been using. When she slammed it back into her, it only intensified her climax. My hand squeezed tightly around my cock like I knew her pussy would be doing if I was inside of her. A growl rumbled from my chest when I allowed my own release. I watched intently while she continued to ride out her orgasm. The liquid shot from my body in streams that arced in the air from the chair in which I sat, and landed on the window that separated us.</p><p>It was times like this, I thought as I quickly wiped the come from the glass, that I missed Yeri. She would have eagerly cleaned the window in any way I had asked-cloth, her own clothing, or even her tongue if it would have pleased me. It was a fleeting thought as I looked back to the reason for the mess in the first place.</p><p>Soon though, I hoped that I would have a new pet willing to serve me. She had done amazingly well so far tonight. Her performance was breathtaking, and now it was time to reward her.</p><p>I picked up the phone.</p><p>"That was beautiful, butterfly, and your body pleased me. Because of that, I will grant your request. You will call me Ma'am."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'd woken up mad and had remained that way most of the day at work, which was awful. It was filled with meeting after meeting. I couldn't even let myself sink into my work, because my mind kept getting drawn back to my midnight caller. Last night I had been pissed, but after a restless sleep and hours of boring meetings to dwell on it, I realized he had been right. It was a terrible performance. I was nervous as hell, and it had been rushed. I could have taken more time. Hell, I could have put way more effort into it.</p><p>That was when I decided that I was going to treat tonight like a date. A date with myself-and my midnight caller.</p><p>After work, I took a long shower to shave my legs, armpits and bikini line, as I liked to keep myself neat and trimmed up. When I was done, I blew my hair dry and left it loose, then chose a dark blue bra and panty set for tonight because whenever I wore it, I felt sexy.</p><p>I pulled back the covers, removed them from the bed, and ran my hand across the smooth sheets. Some people spent their money on gambling, others on fancy restaurants; my vice-sheets. I had pale blue, long-staple, 100% Egyptian cotton sheets on the bed tonight.</p><p>Slowly, I sat up and leaned against the headboard. My knees, which were up near my chest, fell gently open, exposing my entire body. I shivered at the thought that now he could possibly see every inch of me. I didn't know how it was possible-my room was completely dark with the exception of the light from my alarm clock-yet somehow I just knew that he could see me.</p><p>That knowledge alone had me tingling yet I was surprised when I found my soft curls already damp with excitement. I plunged my fingers in a few times, and while it felt good, I wanted more. I rolled onto my knees and crawled on all fours to the nightstand where I kept my toys. I wondered for a moment if he was watching, so I shook my ass slightly as I realized that he must be getting a really good view of it. In the darkness, I felt for my rabbit. It was longer and thicker than some of my other toys, and tonight I felt the need to be stretched, filled.</p><p>And I had been. I'd fucked my pussy hard and fast. I imagined what he was doing as he watched me, and at that thought, I couldn't hold off any longer. I came so hard that every muscle in my body contracted and then relaxed, leaving me feeling like mush.</p><p>I lay there panting on the bed for a moment-covered in sweat and wetness-before the phone rang. I jumped up and answered it quickly.</p><p>"That was beautiful, butterfly, and your body pleased me. Because of that, I will grant your request. You may call me Ma'am."</p><p>"Ma'am?" I asked questioningly. "You're a woman?"</p><p>"First of all, little girl, Ma'am knows that you are new to this, but you must learn to only speak to Ma'am with respect. Do you understand?"</p><p>I felt wetness gush out of me at her words. And part of me that was offended at the way she was speaking to me, at the use of the words 'little girl', went out of the window. And the fact that she's a woman even turns me on.</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am," I answered quietly, trying to cover the trepidation in my voice.</p><p>"That was a good girl. But I did not tell you to speak. My butterfly will only speak when Ma'am says the word 'speak.' Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am," I answered quickly, trying to keep her on the line. I was afraid she would hang up and I'd never spoken to her again. She was a mystery I had to unravel.</p><p>"I did not tell you to speak!" she said in a harsh tone. "You will not speak until I tell you to speak. Do you understand, little girl?"</p><p>I opened my mouth, first to apologize for speaking out of turn and then, after a moment of reflection, to tell her off for telling me when I could and couldn't speak. I closed it again before doing either, the gush of wetness between my legs stopping me from saying anything. As much as I'd been raised to speak my mind, something about her tone made my stomach feel like it was full of butterflies and my clit throb, all at the same time. For now, I would be quite.</p><p>"That's a good girl. My butterfly learns so quickly and is so easy to train. She likes to obey Ma'am,doesn't she?"</p><p>I didn't like that she was talking to me like a dog, but I kept my mouth shut. Her words were condescending, but her tone was not. It was firm, yet loving, and I realized that I did like to obey her. As foreign as it was to me, I liked it a lot.</p><p>I stood there, arousal dripping from my body, waiting until she finally gave me permission.</p><p>"Speak, butterfly."</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am," I said with a trembling voice. I felt more liquid drip from me, and I bit my lip trying to stop it. I could feel my clit throbbing, and I knew that even the slightest touch would send me over the edge, giving me the relief I craved.</p><p>"My little butterfly is getting very wet. Does my little kitten want to come again?"</p><p>I should have been embarrassed that she could see the wetness that flowed from me, buy any shame I felt was far outweighed by the tingling in my clit. Throwing all sense of reason out the window, I shamelessly responded, "Yes, Ma'am."</p><p>She was quiet, and for a moment I thought maybe shed hung up. What had I said? Fuck! It hit me like a ton of bricks; I'd spoken without permission. I felt like ice water was running through my veins, and I tensed up waiting for her response.</p><p>"It is a shame that butterfly has disappointed Ma'am by forgetting such a simple rule so quickly, and little girls who disappoint Ma'am do not get rewarder. There will be no second orgasm tonight. In fact, little girl, you are not to touch yourself until you hear from me again. Do you understand?"</p><p>The ice in my veins had been replaced by the fire once again. My clit throbbing harder than ever and the tingling intensified. It was so strong that for a moment, I thought I was going to wet myself. I had a decision to make. I could either agree to her terms or do what I wanted. If I did as I pleased, I would risk her not calling again, and that was a risk I wasn't willing to take. I felt my body tremble as I fought to control wave after wace of sensation radiating from my clit. Having learned my lesson from the last time, I waited for permission to speak.</p><p>Finally, she ended my torture. "Speak, buttery."</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am," I replied, knowing there was only one answer I was ever going to give.</p><p>"Such a good girl. So eager to please, but you must pay for your mistakes. I will know if you touch yourself, it I promise that if you are good and obey me, your reward will be great. Good night, butterfly."</p><p>I thought it disobeying her and getting myself off anyway, but it was a fleeting thought. I didn't understand why, but I really wanted to please her, my Ma'am. The desire to please her, along with the need to find out what the reward would be, kept me from touching myself much to the frustration of my aching body.</p><p>Work the next day was hell. Not only had I sat though hours and hours of meetings, making my day drag on and on, but during one of the meetings, I was assigned to work project with Candy Simpson. Candy's real name was Candice. I tried to picture her parents naming her Candice and how they would have imagined her to grow up to be a doctor or lawyer or someone's wife, not a bleach blonde bimbo. She probably would have been pretty if she hadn't injected her already full lips with collagen and rimmed her brilliantly blue eyes with five pounds of eye makeup, giving Cleopatra a run for her money.</p><p>I bet they never thought their daughter would start calling herself Candy and giving herself away like every day was Halloween. I wasn't much for office gossip, but I'd heard somewhere that she'd once introduced herself as Candy because she was sweet and just a little bit sticky.</p><p>Despite working with her, I was ecstatic to be put on this project. I worked for a large video game company, and my dream was to work on the animations for the games. I'd started at the bottom and was working my way up. Right now, I was in the editing department. It really wasn't very exciting, but this project would give me a chance to get my feet wet. I wouldn't be one of the animators, but I would get to give input and suggestions to the artists and then get to edit the final project. The only downside: Candy. She was beyond annoying with the way she talked non-stop about sex, and today, with how much my mind was already on sex, it was the last thing I needed.</p><p>"Hey, Janna! Did you hear that we are going to be working together on the new wrestling game?"</p><p>"It's Jennie," I corrected her.</p><p>"Come on girl. You know I was just kidding. Where's the fun."</p><p>I concentrated on not rolling my eyes at her.</p><p>"You know, we should go out sometime. You could be like my wingman or something. We could go to Karma. The drinks are really cheap and there are tons of guys there. I went there last night and met this guy, Brandon, or Brian... I can't remember. It started with a B, anyway. He sent me a drink, and the next thing I knew, we were at my place. We couldn't go to his, because he's staying with his parents-just until he saves up enough money to move out. But man, Jen, he had an amazing willy. I mean that thing was huge! He didn't last long, but it was hot. He that he wants to take me out tonight."</p><p>I had no idea why she was telling me all of this. I couldn't possibly look interested. "I hope he takes me to that new French restaurant. I heard they have oysters that improve a man's sex drive and-" She was interrupted by her phone. "Oh, that's him texting now. His name is Scott, duh. He pit his number in my phone. Oh, he days he can't go out tonight, but he wants me to come over there because his parents are going out. Do you want me to see if he has a friend?"</p><p>Gee, I don't know, I mused to myself sarcastically. As tempting as the ides of hanging out in the basement with some guy who still lived with his parents was, I figured I'd have to pass. "Sorry, Candy. I already have plans."</p><p>She put her hand on her hip. I couldn't help but notice her hot pink, fake nails. "Jen, reading a book is not considered having plans. You need to get laid, girl."</p><p>"It's not with a book," I wasn't about to tell her what I was actually going to be doing tonight. Well, what I hoped I'd be doing, anyway. She was right; I did need to get laid.</p><p>I expected her to ask what I was doing or argue more, but the sound of her phone saved me. She started to giggle. "He sent me a picture." She turned her phone to show me a picture of a man's penis. Sadly, I wasn't even shocked she'd be receiving a picture like that, though someone did have to tell him about manscaping. It was just eww. "He says it misses my mouth. I really do give the best blowjobs. Everyone says so. I could show you sometimes."</p><p>I had no idea what to say, but luckily for me, I didn't have to say anything. Her phone buzzed again and she ran off, saying something about needing to send him a picture.</p><p>Working on the wrestling game may have been a dream opportunity, but it wasn't a dream team. I just hoped that the two artists we were working with would be more tolerable than Candy.</p><p>I was grateful to leave work, and even more grateful to pull into my parking space with the pint of sesame chicken. As I ate, I became more and more nervous about my phone call tonight. I wondered what the reward would be. Absentmindedly, I watched a reality singing show, and when it was over, I rinsed our my dish and headed to my room, glad it was time for bed.</p><p>I climbed onto the bed when it occurred to me that she might not call. She had told me to wait, and not touch myself until she called. She never actually said that she would call tonight. I sat there, trying not to stare at the phone. Nearly forty minutes later, when it did ring, my thighs were coated with my wetness and there was a small wet spot where I'd been sitting.</p><p>I picked up the phone.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>--</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ma'am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So that's her, huh?" Lisa said, staring into the monitor featuring Candice Simpson and Jennie.</p><p>"Yup," I answered. I watched Candice talking animatedly and Jennie smile and nod politely, thought it was clear that she wasn't interested.</p><p>"Yeah. I get the brunette, but why the hell are we working with that other chick? Her name is Candy, right? You know she's a slut. I mean, she's come onto me so strong that if Jisoo would have seen, she'd be dead."</p><p>"I know. She is a slut, and all she talks about is sex, which is why I chose her. She will definitely liven up the conversation and make my butterfly squirm."</p><p>"You are one sick fucker," Lisa laughed. "You have this all planned out, don't you? That next thing you'll be doing is renting an apartment near hers so that you can jerk off to her at night."</p><p>I glared at her. "I already had an apartment across the street. That's how I first noticed her."</p><p>"Holy fuck! You didn't! That is so messed up and just a bit creepy."</p><p>"Hey," I said changing the subject, "Irene suggested that I might be a better Dom if I submitted to her. That's some fucked up shit, huh?"</p><p>"Touché sis, touché."</p><p>Observing her all evening had been almost as much torture for me as it had been for her. I stared as she popped each bite of chicken into her mouth. I was envious of the chicken itself and the way her tongue moved around it. Watching said tongue poke out to lick her lips had me longing to have her mouth on me.</p><p>She went to bed a bit early, no doubt in the hopes that I would call. I watched her wait in her bed, looking at the phone and squirming. I couldn't see her pussy from the position she was in, but her nipples were rock hard. I waited for a few more minutes, then dialed.</p><p>She picked the phone up quickly.</p><p>"You look beautiful, butterfly." The moment I spoke, goosebumps appeared all over her body.</p><p>She opened her mouth to respond, but caught herself, biting her lip instead. I loved how quickly she was learning.</p><p>"If you listen to me and follow my instructions, you will be rewarded with the most amazing orgasm of your life."</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Put the phone on speaker."</p><p>She quickly pressed the button.</p><p>"Now put it on your nightstand and get into bed. Sit on your knees."</p><p>She followed my every instruction and knelt in the waiting position. Her knees were a bit close together, but without any training, she was doing very well. The way she knelt there, expectantly, obediently, caused my cock to spring to life.</p><p>Knowing that she would do as she was told, I began giver her instructions.</p><p>"Touch that dripping pussy but do not put your fingers inside."</p><p>I watched as she ran her hand up her thigh. Her fingers were covered in wetness. I couldn't remember her ever being this wet-not even after an orgasm. Clearly she wanted to serve me.</p><p>"Now rub that swollen clit of yours, butterfly."</p><p>Her fingers found the throbbing nub. She rubbed it quickly, and I hoped that it wouldn't be enough for her to achieve orgasm. I has other plans. As she continued to rub her clit, her other hand moved up to touch her breast. Oh, no she fucking didn't! She wasn't to touch any part of her body without permission. A growl at her disobedience rolled through me.</p><p>"I did not tell you to touch your breasts, little girl. Put your hand down, you naughty little slut."</p><p>I had been so angry at her disobedience that I had inadvertently called her a naughty little slut. It was true, though-she was a naughty little slut. After all, she sat there pleasuring herself for a complete stranger on the phone. I just hadn't meant to use those words on her so soon</p><p>I had learned from past experience that some women, even if they were naughty sluts, did not like to be called sluts or whores. I was wondering how much damage control I would have to do until I saw her shiver, and her already puffy clit swell further before my eyes.</p><p>She dropped her hand immediately from her breast but was still rubbing frantically at her engorged clit. I needed to slow her down. Hell, I needed to slow down and regain control of myself. It had been a long time since I had been with a human, and I had never been with one that excited me this much, especially from afar.</p><p>"You will slow down, butterfly. Rub slowly, gently."</p><p>I watched as her fingers slowed, though the wetness seemed to increase.</p><p>"Get your toy and rub it gently around your opening. You will not put it inside until I tell you to."</p><p>She retrieved a long glass dildo from her night stand. I loved that she chose the glass one. It was cool and hard, and it excited me to know that even though I would not be inside of her, the object she was feeling would be much like me.</p><p>She moaned softly while she teased her pussy, being careful not to slip it in.</p><p>I waited until her breathing was erratic then instructed her further. "Put just the tip in. No more."</p><p>She quickly pressed the tip into herself and moaned at the size and the coolness of the dildo that assaulted her hot pussy. I loved how it looked stretched out.</p><p>"Hold it still. Use your other hand to play with those perfect nipples of yours. Squeeze them, pinch them, tug in them."</p><p>Her hand flew up to her breast and she eagerly follower my instructions. My cock wept in my pants as I watched the wetness leak from her body, covering her fingers that were holding the dildo.</p><p>"Slide that dildo in halfway, but do not move it, butterfly."</p><p>She moaned loudly as she pressed the cold glass into her hot pussy. I was glad that I was listening to her and not just watching her tonight. The visual was beautiful, but the sounds were incredible.</p><p>My cock strained against my pants at the thought of me stretching her instead, cooling her hot pussy.</p><p>"Please, I need to fuck myself," she cried out, pulling me from my thoughts.</p><p>Oh that mouth! That fucking slutty mouth! It was so disobedient, and that made me angry, but the thought of punishing her for it excited the hell out of me. I imagined myself with my hands on both sides of her head, holding onto fistfuls of her golden-brown hair, fucking that naughty little mouth of hers. I would teach her what it was for-pleasing me, only for pleasing me. The thought had me nearly coming in my pants.</p><p>"Remover it from your pussy," I growled. "I decided how and when that pussy gets fucked, not you, little girl. And you will remember not to speak unless told."</p><p>She pulled the dildo from her pink pussy, allowing wetness to gush from her and contribute to the already large puddle on the sheet. I was mesmerized by the fluid, but not enough to be distracted from her hand that was still tugging on her nipples.</p><p>"Furthermore, you will stop touching your nipples."</p><p>She brought her hand down and rested it on her thigh. I knew it must be hard for her, but she was listening. She had obeyed. She was sitting there on her bed, clit throbbing, wetness running from her, awaiting my next command.</p><p>I wasn't sure what excited me more: the thought of punishing her or her obedience. Like a heavy metal music video, images flashed through my mind, alternating between the two scenarios.</p><p>I imagined myself human, my cock in her mouth.</p><p>Next, she waiting obediently.</p><p>Back to her ass covered in pink handprints.</p><p>Then, her sitting there, hands on her thighs, perfect for me.</p><p>Back again to get swallowing my come as I growled, telling her that's what slutty mouths do.</p><p>Finally, to the wetness seeping out of her as she waited.</p><p>The last image wasn't a fantasy. It was a reality. She was sitting there, just like that. I groaned at the sight of my cock reached epic hardness. FUCK! I had to regain control. I had to calm myself. I was too far gone with her. It had never been like this before. She was the one who was supposed to be worked into a frenzy, not me.</p><p>I'd always come after she came, or at the same time at least, but I knew that in order to maintain focus I would need a release.</p><p>I muted the phone and tore off my pants. My cock was in my hand almost instantly. Groaning, I squeezed the oversensitive member and began stroking. I gazed back over at her; wetness was running down her thighs and I could see her clit pulse.</p><p>She was a naughty little slut, but she was my naughty little slut. And the liquid that ran down her legs, that was mine, too. It wouldn't be long before I was touching it, smelling it.</p><p>Within moments, I growled out my orgasm, feeling it rip from my body, taking the tension with it.</p><p>She hasn't moved a muscle. I was impressed.</p><p>"Good girl. You may touch your nipples and insert your toy halfway again," I said soothingly.</p><p>She wasted no time getting it seated back inside of her, and once again tugger furiously on her nipples.</p><p>I could watch her do that for hours but from the change in her breathing and the flush of her skin. I knew she was on edge. I considered waiting to see if she begged to be allowed to fuck herself again but decided I wanted to see it almost as much she wanted to feel it.</p><p>"No, you are going to fuck yourself, little girl, hard and fast, like I will when I take that pussy. You will not come though."</p><p>She groaned at being denied her orgasm, but obeyed and began to pound the dildo into herself. She gasped and moaned as she assaulted her pink pussy, slamming into it harder and faster.</p><p>
  <em>Such a good little girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Such a good little butterfly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Such a good little slut.</em>
</p><p>I thought the same thing over and over again as I watched her jackhammer the dildo into her pussy. She was beyond slick with anticipation. I had told her that she wasn't allowed to come, and I was impressed that she hadn't. She had a lot more control over her body than I had originally thought.</p><p>I watched her breathing and the pulse in her carotid artery to determine when she was getting close to orgasm. I was already rock hard again and was slightly annoyed that my body was betraying me. I needed to focus on her now.</p><p>Her pulse and breathing escalated. "Stop!" I commanded. A look of relief flashed across her face, and she stilled her hand instantly. Her pussy lips were stretched tightly around the dildo that lay motionless inside of her. Her body didn't respond as quickly as her hand had. Even from this distance, I could see the blood still pumping to her engorged clit. I wished I was there to smack it gently with my crop, making it swell even more, but I wasn't. She was there though and could do it for me.</p><p>"Slap your pussy, butterfly."</p><p>She didn't move. I was about to repeat myself when she spoke. "Um, Ma'am? I don't think I know how."</p><p>Her trepidation amused me, but I needed to keep control of the scene. She would play by my rules.</p><p>"I didn't tell you to think, and I didn't give you permission to speak. I simply told you to slap that wet pussy of yours. Now, take your hand and give it one hard slap, little girl. And because you spoke without permission, you will spread your pussy lips to go it. Take your left hand, and using your fingers, hold those lips wide. Then with your right hand, you will slap that clit hard. Nod if you understand."</p><p>She nodded and began to follow my instructions. When her hand swung down and came into contact with her pussy, she let out a gargled cry of ecstasy. Her already swollen clit enlarged before my eyes.</p><p>"Now take the dildo out and rub it over your clit, butterfly."</p><p>She did as she was told. Her entire body trembled when it touched her sensitive nub. I watched as she panted and moaned while she rubbed her clit.</p><p>"Fuck that pussy hard. Slide that dildo in there, little slut."</p><p>She fucked herself widely for less than two minutes before she was close again. Like before, I instructed her to stop. When I had her pussy for the second time, she writhed above on her bed. Not giving her a chance to calm down, I told her to rub her clit with the dildo and then began to fuck herself.</p><p>We repeated the process over and over until each phase lasted less than thirty seconds. I noticed that her clit was now so engorged that when she fucked yet pussy, the dildo often grazed the swollen nub.</p><p>The thought of her obedience and the level at which she was trying to please me made me hard again. It wasn't long before I was stroking my cock, only this time I would wait until she came.</p><p>Several times, I thought she was going to lose control, so I would have her stop fucking herself and just rub her clit. After a while, when even that wasn't calming her down, I knew she was ready.</p><p>"Now, little girl, you will fuck yourself harder and faster than you have been, but you still will not come until I tell you to."</p><p>She followed me all the. She fucked herself with more speed and force than I had ever seen. I saw her orgasm building, and although she repeatedly pushed it aside, it came back stronger each time. Her body began to shake, and I knew she couldn't take much more.</p><p>Her hand moved quickly, thrusting in and out of her dripping pussy. I had no idea how she kept hold of the dildo. It was covered in her juice. She brought herself close to orgasm several times and seemed to gain control of it. When I was doing this to her, assaulting her pussy with my fingers or a dildo, she wouldn't have the luxury of slowing just slightly or adjusting the angle to stop an orgasm. No; when I was doing it, she would be screaming out orgasm after orgasm.</p><p>Eventually, it became too much for her, and I could tell that she was going to come. There would be no way to stop it, so I have her permission. Some Doms would have had her fail on purpose, to teach her her place, but u wanted to reward her.</p><p>"Come for me, butterfly," I whispered as I tightened my grip on my cock. I would come when she did. Her body amazed me. She literally screamed as she came, and that sound alone would have pushed me over the edge, but her body...the way she moved when the orgasm shot through her, the way her body convulsed was like smoke curling up towards the heavens. Then suddenly -she squirted.</p><p>I came instantly, coating my bedsheets in come, much the way she had.</p><p>"Did you enjoy your reward, butterfly?" I asked. "You may speak."</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am," she said in a breathless whisper.</p><p>"Good. Now you will sleep, kitten. I will call again tomorrow. Will you be ready to serve me again? Speak."</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am," she answered.</p><p>She hung up the phone and fell asleep almost instantly. I watched for an hour, at least, before I moved from my spot.</p><p>I went over the night's events. Most of it went as planned, but a few things, like me needing to come, were not as I wanted.</p><p>Apparently, butterfly wasn't the only one who needed training.</p><p>I picked up my phone and dialed a familiar number.</p><p>"Hello, Chaeng"</p><p>"Master, I need to see you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'd been expecting her call, yet hearing the word 'Master' seemed odd. I saw Chaeyoung often, but when we got together, it was as equals. I hadn't been her Master in over one hundred years.</p><p>Chaeyoung was my biological daughter. My wife, Clare, gave birth to her in February 1814. It is fault uncommon for a Bocaj to have offspring because of our extremely long life span. Even if we had a child once every century, we would have well over a dozen offspring in our lifetime. The main reason that Bocaj didn't reproduce was the fact that during gestation, females needed twice as much food and ten times as much sun just to ensure a successful pregnancy. It was not uncommon for fetuses to die long before their birth.</p><p>Clare and I didn't care about that. I would bring her food and protect her while she lay in the sun to ensure her good health and that of our unborn child. We even went to the Elders and got their blessing, our species trying to avoid the overpopulation that had occurred in Salocin millennia ago.</p><p>In would have gone through the process over and over again to make my mate happy, but Chaeyoung was our last child. She was born just seventy-three years after her sister, Jisoo, making them very close in age for our kind.</p><p>Chaeyoung was happy as a youngling—laughing and playing even for her issue of being intersex—but as she grew up, she became more and more independent, preferring to spend time in solitude, as she didn't have a mate.</p><p>Eventually, after finding BDSM myself, I trained Chaeyoung to be a Dom. Although the feeling of dominating someone is nothing like that of being mated, it did seem to give Chaeyoung a purpose and at least some temporary happiness.</p><p>Part of Chaeyoung's training had been to experience scenes as a submissive, which is when she began calling me 'Master' rather than 'Father.' When her training was complete, it seemed more natural for her to call me 'Mason' instead. She was fully developed by the time, and it would raise too many red flags for her to call me 'Father' because we looked the same age.</p><p>It wasn't uncommon for Dominants to go to other Dominants for advice about their submissive. Chaeyoung rarely had a question, but I knew this submissive was different. Over the past few centuries, I'd been training my mind in the art of prophecy, and had seen this woman coming into Chaeyoung's life and making lasting change. I believe that she had finally found her mate.</p><p>Bocaj mated for life. The draw between two true nates was strong, often overpowering all of the other senses. The feeling—similar ti two animals in heat, though much more intense—compelled the mated pair to give in to their animalistic nature. I believe that when Chaeyoung first saw her mate, she would feel an immediate pull toward her, though I wasn't sure if it would be as strong for her because she went Bocaj. I even questioned if she would feel it at all until tonight when she called me.</p><p>The tricky thing with Chaeyoung, though, was that if I came out and told her, she would not believe me and would likely run. She would have to discover her relationship with her on her own.</p><p>The woman that knelt before me was now conflicted, as was I. As her former Master, I should have been there to offer her advice on her submissive, but as I looked at her, I was reminded that she was more than a fellow Dom. With my dark hair combined with her mother's warm hazel brown eyes and full lips, there was no denying she was my daughter. As any father would feel, I ached for her turmoil and wanted nothing more than to solve her problems for her. But this I couldn't do. I couldn't make these decisions for her.</p><p>Tonight, I would answer only the questions she asked. I'd offer nothing more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ma'am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We met in the rooftop of his apartment ten minutes later. Instantly upon seeing him, I dropped to my knees.</p><p>"While I appreciate your show of respect, Chaeyoung. You are no longer my submissive. I have trained you to be a Dom."</p><p>"Master, I don't feel like a good Dom," I replied.</p><p>"Stand, Chaeyoung. Address me as an equal."</p><p>"Thank you, Mason," I said, getting to my feet.</p><p>"Now, what has happened to get you so flustered after all these years? It has been over a century since you've knelt before me."</p><p>Mason had trained me in BDSM a few decades after I had reached maturity. Since he was my father, there was no sexual component to our relationship. Right from the beginning, he knew I was a Dominant, but thought that all Dominants should experience what it was like to be a submissive.</p><p>From Mason, I learned the basics: inspection poses, how to address a Master or Mistress, the difference between calling someone Mistress or Ma'am, what it felt like to have instruments like whips and floggers used on you and eventually how to use them.</p><p>Of course, over the past century or more, I had taken these techniques and guidelines and made them my own. I then adapted them to work with humans.</p><p>"I heard that Yeri is no longer your submissive."</p><p>"Joy is taking care of her needs now," I answered in explanation.</p><p>"Was she not serving you well? Is that what you would like help with?"</p><p>"No, she was the perfect submissive. This is about someone new. Well, it's not really about her, it's more about me. Well...the way I react to her, so I guess it is about her. But more about me."</p><p>Mason chuckled, and I realized I'd been rambling. "Chaeyoung, what specifically has you concerned?"</p><p>"I'm not in control of myself when I'm around her, and I want to be with her more than I've ever wanted anything. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt her, though."</p><p>Mason's smile faded. "Hurt her? She is human, I assume."</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"You have had human submissives before. How is she different?"</p><p>It was true; over the past century, I'd had dozen of submissives, both Bocaj, and human. Yet with all of them, I'd always been in complete control. I couldn't begin to explain how butterfly was different, but she was.</p><p>"I don't know, Mason. I can't explain it. It's just different. I don't have the self-control that I should."</p><p>"Did you harm her?"</p><p>"No!" I said loudly, surprising both of us. "Mason, I haven't even met her, though I'm desperate to. Half of me, the animalistic side, wants to go over the right now and ravage her body—to hell with the consequences." Mason's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I won't. I'm still in control."</p><p>"Good, Chaeyoung. When you do with your submissives when you are in control is fine. But you must know your limits—what you can and can't do with a human."</p><p>I knew what he meant. He meant that while I could enjoy her in many ways, it wasn't possible for me to have sex with her. First, I was much too strong. It would be similar to a German Shepherd breeding with a Chihuahua—not very good for the Chihuahua. In addition, Bocaj not only secreted a toxin from our mouths though our retractable fangs, but we also secreted it from our genitals. If any of the toxins from either my mouth or penis came into contact with my butterfly, it would result in immediately paralysis most likely followed by death.</p><p>In the past, I'd kept my human submissives blindfolded. It was in both of our best interests that they didn't see me. First, I wanted to know that they served me because of how well I dominated them, not simply because they were drawn to me due to my appearance. And second, it was for their safety. Because of some human's fear of the unknown, there were many Bocaj who would kill anyone who knew we existed. While we were far superior to the human race, we were not indestructible and could easily be eradicated with the use of modern warfare. While I never had true feelings for any of my submissives, I didn't want to be the reason for any of their deaths.</p><p>Actually, I thought that I was very good to my human submissives. I would have them serve me for one to two years. During that time, I would make sure that all of their needs were met, both sexually and financially, if that was relevant. I would touch them, spank them, humiliate them—whatever they desired. I would use my fingers or vibrator on them, but never my cock. As for my needs, I would either masturbate while I was in the room with them, or go and recall the scene later, while I was with one of my Bocaj submissives.</p><p>When I decided to move on, I would find each woman a new Dom. Six of them had not only accepted their new Doms, but had married them, and one of the women because of a Domme herself.</p><p>"What is it that I can help you with?" Mason asked, drawing me from my thoughts.</p><p>"I know how you feel about Clare. I know how much you must want her. How do you stay in control?"</p><p>There was a huge difference between Clare and butterfly. Clare wasn't human. He really couldn't hurt her, but he knew what I meant. How did he maintain control of the scene when the desire was so strong?</p><p>"I simply imagine what could happen if I lost control. What would happen? How would she feel? Would her needs be met? Would mine? Would I hurt her? All of those things keep me in control."</p><p>I took in what he said and then nodded. "Thank you."</p><p>"Good luck," he called after me as I leaped from the rooftop.</p><p>After talking to Mason, I went back to the apartment and watched my butterfly for the rest of the night. It gave me time to think about what I wanted to do with her, how I wanted to proceed. I knew that I would have to take it slowly because I wanted to maintain control, not only of myself as a Bocaj, but also as a Dom.</p><p>I watched her sleep all night; she barely moved, clearly worn out from our evening. I couldn't see the puddle that shed created because the blanket was over it, but I was glad that she had slept in it and hadn't changed the sheets. To me, it meant she treasured her reward, and I fantasized about her falling asleep wearing my come on her body.</p><p>When she woke, she seemed disoriented for a moment and then looked to the spot on the sheets she had created the night before. Her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade I'd pink as she looked at the outline of the now dry spot.</p><p>I loved how sexy she had been while serving me last night, yet how modest she was in the light of day. I knew what a vixen she could be, yet as she dressed for work, she transformed into Ruby Jane, the professional.</p><p>I watched her again on the monitors while she worked silently at her desk. When I saw that Candy was approaching, I headed out into the office so I could listen to their conversation. I was amused at how annoyed she seemed to be with Candy, who had been bragging about her newest boyfriend's oral skills. Jennie didn't seem even remotely interested.</p><p>After work, I was pleased to see that she went straight home and read a book before climbing into bed. She was fitting right into my plans, and I couldn't wait for tonight, though I had something to take care of before calling my butterfly.</p><p>I picked up the phone and scrolled through my numbers.</p><p>"Hello," I heard the familiar voice answer.</p><p>"Hello, Yeri, I need a favor."</p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I woke, I still felt calm and relaxed. I wondered if it had all been a dream or a figment of my imagination, but when I saw the now dry spot that I had created the night before, I knew for sure that it had all happened. At least it was Friday and I could sleep in tomorrow.</p><p>Work seemed to go more quickly than the day before, and I even laughed to myself when Candy bragged about going to another jot new club tonight with her hot new boyfriend who knew how to, as she put it, "dine at the Y."</p><p>By the time I got home and climbed into bed, I was wetter than the night before and on the verge of an orgasm. I wondered if she would call tonight. I didn't have to wonder long.</p><p>"Hello, butterfly," she said when I picked up the phone a few minutes after climbing into bed. "How are you tonight? Speak."</p><p>"I am fine, Ma'am."</p><p>"Good job waiting for me to tell you to speak, but you will not address yourself as I. You will speak only of yourself as butterfly, or not at all. Do you understand? Speak."</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am," I said quickly.</p><p>"Tell me that you understand, butterfly. Speak."</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am, butterfly understands."</p><p>"Oh, good girl. You learn quickly. Let me see how my butterfly can be rewarded."</p><p>I smiled at her praise and my heart beat faster at her promise of a reward.</p><p>"Last night my butterfly came hard and squirted. I don't think she has ever squirted before. Am I correct?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Did butterfly enjoy squirting?"</p><p>I nodded again, pretty sure she could see me. Besides, she hadn't told me to speak. The truth is, I had enjoyed it, although I was a bit embarrassed.</p><p>"My butterfly is a good little girl, coming like that for her Ma'am, but she needs to learn to control her orgasms much more if she is going to continue pleasing her Ma'am. If she can barely control them when she is pleasuring herself, what will she do when her Ma'am is fucking her little pussy with her cock?"</p><p>The wetness between my legs increased as I heard her words. Her cock, I don't know if she meant a dildo or a real cock but still, I wiggled trying to hide the wetness. She had noticed.</p><p>"Stop moving, little girl," she commanded.</p><p>I froze for what felt like an eternity.</p><p>"Such a greedy little come slut, aren't you?"</p><p>I still sat there frozen. She hadn't told me to speak, so I didn't have to answer her question. I didn't want to acknowledge her words even with a nod. I had never been called anything like a come slut in my life.</p><p>"It's okay, butterfly. I like it that you like to come for me, that your wetness flows freely from your body when you hear my voice. I like that you're a little come slut."</p><p>It was as if she were speaking directly to my core. Her words were like none I'd ever heard before, but they turned me on and were do erotic. I knew in my head that I should be offended. A stranger was calling me a slut, and instead of hanging up or arguing, I found myself more turned on than I ever had been in my life. The wetness that had been gathering in my curls was now actually dripping onto the bed. I had never dripped like that before.</p><p>"You are a little come slut, aren't you?"</p><p>I nodded. I didn't care. I would say or do anything to keep this feeling going, to feel what I had felt last night.</p><p>"Say it. Speak."</p><p>"Um, butterfly is a little come slut."</p><p>"Good girl, my good little come slut." K smiled at her words of praise.</p><p>"Now, little one, I want you to take two fingers and run them through your dripping folds."</p><p>I quickly pressed my hand to my throbbing hear and ran two fingers up my slick slit. I shivered as they pressed against my clit.</p><p>"Hold them up for me to see."</p><p>I held my glistening fingers up. They were coated in my juice, and I tried to fight the embarrassment from being so wet, but the embarrassment won.</p><p>"Taste them, butterfly. Taste yourself."</p><p>I hesitated. I had never actually tasted my own come before. I wasn't a big fan of guys' come, but I was a bit curious as to what mine tasted like.</p><p>"You will do as you are told, little girl. You will taste yourself right now."</p><p>I brought my two fingers up to my lips. My tongue came out and quickly flicked at then. The taste was citrusy, tangy.</p><p>"That's a good little girl. Do you like your taste?"</p><p>I nodded. I wasn't sure if I actually liked it, but it wasn't awful.</p><p>"Suck on your fingers, cone slut. You will need to learn how to suck your come from my cock." I popped my fingers into my mouth and began sucking. Come from her cock, a real cock. "My butterfly will suck all of her come from my cock after I have fucked that sweet little pussy raw."</p><p>Her words excite me. "Oh God," I groaned as I felt a gush of liquid leaving my body.</p><p>"Did anyone tell you to speak, little girl?" She snapped harshly</p><p>I quickly shook my head.</p><p>"My little come slut likes the idea of her Ma'am’s cock dripping with her come, doesn't she?"</p><p>I nodded, relieved she wasn't going to stop, although the tension building between my legs was now getting to be too much to ignore.</p><p>"My little slut needs to cone, doesn't she?"</p><p>I bobbed my head furiously, still sucking vigorously on my fingers.</p><p>"Well, she has to wait until I think it is a good time. She will wait, won't she?"</p><p>I nodded my head, although I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold off.</p><p>"Lie back on the bed and spread your legs wide. Ma'am wants to see that pink pussy." I lay back on the bed, glad to be off of my knees. I seemed to always get to my knees when I was talking to her. "Keep sucking on your fingers, but spread your pussy lips wide with your other hand. Your Ma'am wants to see how wet and swollen her little girl is."</p><p>I used my other hand to spread my pussy lips. My one fingertip grazed my clit and my body convulsed.</p><p>"LITTLE GIRL! YOU WILL NOT COME!" she ordered.</p><p>Somehow, I controlled my body. Though panting hard, I didn't come.</p><p>"Suck your fingers as you will suck my cock after I fuck you. You will be expected to clean it thoroughly each time so that I may take your body again and again until I am satisfied. Do you understand?"</p><p>I shivered at her words. My hips were rotating seductively, and I could hear the sucking sounds I was making with my mouth. Yet another gush of wetness escaped my body and I wondered if I'd be able to hold off the orgasm the next time the wave hit me.</p><p>"Would you like to come for your Ma'am?" She asked in a playful tone, clearly amused by my dilemma.</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Speak."</p><p>"Please let butterfly come for you, Ma'am."</p><p>"Yes, butterfly, you may come, but you may not touch yourself."</p><p><em>Oh</em><em>fuck</em><em>. </em><em>Was</em><em>it</em><em>possible</em><em>?</em> I already knew the answer, because as soon as she told me that I could cine, I felt it building.</p><p>"Come for me, butterfly," she whispered.</p><p>I screamed out in ecstasy as I felt every muscle tense up and then release. I sighed as the gush of liquid left my body, and continued to suck on my fingers, which were now void of any of my flavor.</p><p>As if emerging from a haze. I took in my surroundings and really saw what my Ma'am was seeing. I was lying on my bed with my knees bent and flopped Wife open. My pussy couldn't be more exposed. The small amount of curls glistened with come, and although I hadn't squirted tonight, there was a large puddle under my ass. One hand was still in my mouth while the other lay across my abdomen. I fought the urge to curl up and go to sleep for fear she wanted more.</p><p>She was quiet for a while, and I'd wondered if shed hung up.</p><p>"Ma'am enjoyed that, butterfly, but she wishes to see you better. Tomorrow you will go to Von Rhine's at noon. Give them your name, and they will help you to please me."</p><p>I nodded despite my confusion. Even though I'd never been there, I'd heard of Von Rhine's. It was an upscale salon.</p><p>"Repeat where you will be going. Speak."</p><p>"Von Rhine's at noon tomorrow, and tell them my name."</p><p>"Good girl. You may speak freely."</p><p>"Thank you, Ma'am. Thank you for tonight. Will you be calling tomorrow?"</p><p>"Such an eager little kitten," she chuckled. "Yes, little one. I will be calling you several times tomorrow."</p><p>Relieved, I sighed. "Thank you, Ma'am."</p><p>"Goodnight, butterfly."</p><p>"Goodnight, Ma'am."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ma'am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I kept to my ritual of watching her at night. Again, she slept in the puddle she had created. My butterfly was usually restless and all over the bed, but tonight it was evident I'd worn her out by the lack of movement I witnessed.</p><p>It had been a great night, too. Bocaj have amazing memories, often remembering events in perfect detail for many centuries. Although this 'gift' sometimes seemed like a curse, tonight I was grateful for it as I replayed my favorite parts of the evening over and over in my mind.</p><p>I liked how she lowered her eyes when she admitted that it was the first Tims she squirted. And I loved that I was the only one to ever get to do that.</p><p>I'd only begun to lose control once, but thinking of my butterfly hurt, or worse, kept me in check. It had been tough, fantasizing about all of the things that couldn't be, but I had to keep up appearance for her sake.</p><p>I couldn't help but think of what it would be like to be in her warm mouth. The only thing I wanted as much as the feel of her warm lips, was to be able to touch her right then. I was jealous of her hands as they roamed her body, which was why I had her come without touching herself. Watching her had me so turned on that I stroked my cock, wishing it was her hand as I pleasured myself. I groaned her name when I created a large mess to clean up on the window of my apartment.</p><p>As soon as she woke, I called her. Her feet had just hit the carpet when the phone rang.</p><p>"Hello," she said, her voice still thick with sleep.</p><p>"Oh, don't you wound sexy, butterfly. And you look even more spectacular." I watched the blush creep up her chest and rest on her cheeks.</p><p>"What a beautiful pink blush. Pretty pink like that sweet pussy of yours. Show your Ma'am your pussy this morning."</p><p>Without hesitation, she lay back on the bed and spread her legs wide. I was thrilled at how comfortable she was with showing me her body, and also at the sight before me. It was spectacular. "Oh, it's still puffy and swollen." I was surprised that I had the urge to soothe it with my tongue, something I'd never done.</p><p>Not only was it puffy and swollen, but it was also glistening. "Is my little girl wet again at hearing her Ma'am’s voice, or is my little girl such a slut that she is just always wet?"</p><p>She closed her legs slightly in embarrassment at my comment. I was glad that she knew not to answer my question.</p><p>"Who told you to close your legs, little girl? Keep them spread wide, like you will when I fuck you. Or will I need to tie your legs down so that you keep them apart, giving me full access to that dripping wet pussy?"</p><p>She lay there trembling. The moisture from her pussy had gathered and was flowing from her body again.</p><p>"Today is all about learning what GI like. Every morning, you will present yourself like this for your Ma'am. Do you understand, butterfly? Speak."</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am," she said as more liquid gushed from her body.</p><p>I hadn't planned on either of us coming this morning, but she was clearly hot and ready, and so was I.</p><p>When I told her that she would present herself like this for me each morning, she hadn't hesitated. I imagined her walking each day and showing herself to me. The image was even better when I imagined her doing it for me in person. I felt my cock press against my pants at the thought.</p><p>"Does my little come slut want to come?" I asked, freeing my cock.</p><p>She was quiet, like a good girl, but I wanted to hear her. Usually, I didn't want my submissives to speak unless given permission, but I wanted to know what my butterfly was thinking. I'd have to change my own rules.</p><p>"Such a good girl, waiting to speak, but it pleases me to hear your voice. You may speak when I ask you a question. Do you understand?"</p><p>She nodded and I waited a moment. "Oh um, yes, Ma'am," she said, looking at the floor.</p><p>"Such a good little girl, with such a sexy mouth–so fuckable. And your pussy just keeps getting wetter and wetter. You want to please me, don't you?"</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am."</p><p>"And you want to come, my little slut, don't you?"</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am," she groaned.</p><p>I wanted to watch her, to see what she would do on her own.</p><p>"Then come for me, little slut. You have five minutes to make yourself come."</p><p>I hadn't planned on calling her a slut so much, but she clearly liked it. Each time I said the word, her pupils would dilate and she would get wetter and wetter. My dick wept at the sight, and I slid my hand up and down my shaft quickly.</p><p>"What if butterfly can't?" She asked in panic.</p><p>"Let's not find out. Besides, I doubt a little slut like you will have any trouble coming for her Ma'am. Four and a half minutes, little girl."</p><p>She scrambled for her toy and jammed it into her swollen pussy. "Oh, God," she moaned as it slid in easily. The thick shaft of the dildo pushed wetness out and all over her hand.</p><p>"That's it, little one, fuck yourself as I would." I grabbed my cock and vegan matching her pace. "Oh yes, Fuck that pink pussy." Her hand moved more quickly, holding onto the now slippery dildo.</p><p>Soft moans and whimpers came from her as she bit her lip to try to keep quiet.</p><p>"Slap that pussy."</p><p>She brought a hand down on her clit hard and fast.</p><p>"Ungh, Fuck," she moaned.</p><p>"Again," I commanded, and again her fingers slapped her clit while her other hand continued to use the dildo to fuck herself hard.</p><p>"Again."</p><p>Slap.</p><p>"Again."</p><p>After four or five blows, she was writhing on the bed, biting her lip had to stop herself from screaming.</p><p>"Do you want to come, little one?"</p><p>She nodded her head wildly.</p><p>"Come for me."</p><p>"Thank you, Ma'am!". Her voice cracked as she screamed out the words. I didn't take my eyes off her pussy as it contracted around the dildo, squeezing out creamy white come.</p><p>Fantasizing about being inside of her, I groaned as I found my own orgasm, once again sparging the glass between us with my come as hers gathered around the base of the dildo.</p><p>There she was, the sunlight streaming in her bedroom window, her legs spread wide with a dildo firmly in her pussy, and she'd been awake all of ten minutes. I loved that she was so willing.</p><p>"You are such a slut, do you know that?" I chuckled.</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am," she panted.</p><p>"Now get dressed and wait for me to call again."</p><p>She lay in the bed, catching her breath as I cleaned up yet another mess.</p><p>--</p><p>I smiled as I watched her flit around the apartment, getting ready for the day.</p><p>I wanted to ensure everything went as I had planned today, so I picked up the phone to go over the details of her afternoon.</p><p>"Von Rhine's," Yeri's voice answered.</p><p>"Good morning, Yeri."</p><p>"How may I help you, Roseanne?" I noticed the way she said my name with disdain. I guess I deserved that.</p><p>"I'd like to speak to Seungwan about this afternoon," I answered as politely as I could.</p><p>"Oh, that's right. We get to meet your new little pet today."</p><p>The sound of her voice made me question whether or not this was a good idea. No, Seungwan or Wendy was excellent, a professional, and would stick to my instructions.</p><p>"Well hello, Roseanne," Seungwan said in a pleasant tone, picking up the phone.</p><p>"Hi, Wendy. How are things at the salon?"</p><p>"Good. Bust. I see that I will be meeting someone special this afternoon," she replied, her voice light</p><p>"Yes. She is very special, and the reason I'm calling. I'd like to go over exactly what I would like you to do."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Seungwan and I spent the next few minutes going over the details of Jennie's appointment.</p><p>"Well, that's it, Roseanne. We will take good care of her," she said, ending the conversation.</p><p>"Wendy, I have one more request."</p><p>"And what might that be?" She laughed.</p><p>"Keep Yeri away from her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 11:30, just as I was about to walk out of the door, the phone rang again. All that she said was, "Enjoy Von Rhine's."</p><p>I had already googled it and had gotten the address to put it into my GPS. It wouldn't take more than fifteen minutes to get there, but I didn't want to be late. It was uncanny as to how she seemed to know my every move, my every thought.</p><p>After nearly twenty minutes and driving around the block twice looking for parking, I walked into the chic salon. I hoped that my Ma'am didn't want me to get my hair cut really short, or styled in some crazy way.</p><p>A woman who looked like a model was sitting behind a desk at the front door. She had light brown hair pulled back into a bun, flawless skin, and piercing hazel green eyes. When she saw me, she turned up her nose like she smelled dog shit.</p><p>"Is there something I can do for you?" She questioned in a voice that clearly told me she really didn't want to do anything for me.</p><p>"I have an appointment," I stammered.</p><p>"Your name?" She asked in disbelief.</p><p>My mind race. <em>What</em> <em>the</em> <em>hell</em> <em>was</em> <em>I</em> <em>supposed</em> <em>to</em> <em>say</em><em>?</em> My Ma'am didn't know my name. Would she have just made the reservation under butterfly?</p><p>"Oh, you must be butterfly," a woman said, walking up to me.</p><p>I nodded dumbly. I was a professional, independent woman, but here, I felt out of my league.</p><p>"My name is Wendy. I'll be taking care of you today."</p><p>Like the woman who greeted me, she had flawless skin, blonde hair, and icy blue eyes, but instead of looking harsh and cold, she had a friendly air about her. It was amazing the difference a smile could make.</p><p>"Will you please come with me?"</p><p>I nodded and walked behind her.</p><p>"I-um, I'm not sure what I'm doing here," I stammered as we walked down the half.</p><p>"Oh, sweetie, don't you worry about a thing. Your Ma'am has given us very specific instructions. You won't have to make a single decision."</p><p>"You know about my Ma'am?" I asked in disbelief. I knew she had made the appointment, but I didn't know she had identified herself as my Ma'am.</p><p>"Yes, butterfly. Don't be alarmed. We're very discreet here. Now, why don't we get you just the way she would like you?" She pushed open the door to a small room with what looked like a doctor's examination table. "I'll give you a minute to undress. You may put your things on this shelf and put on this robe."</p><p>It was all going too fast. What did she mean undress? What was going to happen? The confusion must have been evident on my face.</p><p>"Your Ma'am has many things planned for you today, but she would like to begin with waxing."</p><p>I sighed in relief. Of course; it was a spa. I felt silly for thinking something sexual was about to happen.</p><p>"Her instructions are no hair from the waist down."</p><p>Her words registered. From the waist down? Did that mean my pussy too? I kept it trimmed, but I'd never had it all gone, and I'd never been waxed.</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>Clearly she'd noticed my hesitation. "Um, I've never been waxed. And uhm, when you said everything from the waist down, did you mean my...uhm-my..."</p><p>"Your kitty? Yes. Your Ma'am wants it smooth. Of course, I won't do anything you don't want me to do. But I will promise to make it as quick and as painless as possible if you allow it."</p><p>I thought about it, and I really wanted to please my Ma'am. Lots of women had it done, so I nodded.</p><p>After she left, I undressed quickly and put on what was probably the softest robe I'd ever felt in my life. A few moments later, there was a quiet knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in," I called nervously.</p><p>"All set?" Wendy asked.</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Up on the table," she instructed.</p><p>The paper crinkled as I sat on the table.</p><p>She smiled. "Like I said. I'll do my best to make it as painless as possible. Just keep thinking of how much this will please your Ma'am, and it will be over before you know it."</p><p>I appreciated her words, and thinking of pleasing my Ma'am made it worth whatever pain I would endure.</p><p>I lay back on the table and held my breath. Wendy moved my rove so that my lower half was exposed. "Let's just take care of the part I'm sure you're most nervous about," she said, spreading my legs apart.</p><p>I stared at the ceiling, not wanting to look at her face while she was looking at my pussy. Sure, I'd changed in front of women at the gym before, but I'd never had one stare directly at my pussy. Even my gynecologist was kind of 'in and out' quickly.</p><p>She was staring closely between my legs, and I realized that although I'd showered after I'd come this morning, my pussy was probably pink and puffy. It still felt like it was, so I was compelled to explain</p><p>"Um...My Ma'am..."</p><p>"Say no more. Ma'ams can be very demanding. Does it hurt? I don't want to injure you with waxing.</p><p>"No, it doesn't really hurt. I'll be fine."</p><p>I was still staring at the ceiling when I felt the warm wax go on. It might have actually felt good-if I didn't know what was coming next. When I felt the cool cloth go over it, I knew there was no turning back. "Hana, Dul, Set," Wendy said as she pulled on the strip. The pain was instant, but then it dissipated much more quickly than I thought it would. It still throbbed though, and I wanted to bring my hand to it. As if sensing my desire, she did just that, pressing her fingers to the sensitive spot. Her hands were cold, but it actually helps with the pain. She continued like that, some areas hurting more than others. After a very short time, she smiled and said, "Well, that part's done, now on to your legs."</p><p>The legs didn't hurt nearly as much as my pussy did, and I was pleased when she announced that we were all finished in that room.</p><p>"Is that it?" I asked, unsure of what my Ma'am had requested of me.</p><p>Wendy laughed. "Oh no, butterfly. You will be our guest for several more hours. Nayeon will see you next for your massage."</p><p>I'd never had a professional massage before. Sure, my friends and boyfriends have rubbed my back, but it was nothing like what Nayeon did. She turned every muscle in my body into jelly. By the time she was done, I could barely stand, the pain of waxing completely forgotten.</p><p>"Wendy will see you next for your manicure and pedicure,". Nayeon said, speaking for the first time, over an hour after I'd entered the dimly lit room.</p><p>I'd had manicures and pedicures before, but no one paid the attention to the detail that Wendy did.</p><p>"I love the color that you've chosen," I said to her as she applied the second coat to my now perfect fingernails.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't choose it. It was chosen by your Ma'am," she smiled. "She chose everything today, from your nail color to the type and scent of the massage oil, to exactly how she wanted your waxing to go."</p><p>I assumed that she knew her. I wanted to ask her about her, but how would I explain that I'd never met her, that I only knew her because I masturbated for her in front of my window? She would think that I was a little slut. Her words echoed in my head. "My little come slut." What if she already knew? What if she told her?</p><p>"Don't worry, butterfly, your Ma'am only told me what was necessary," she said alleviating my unspoken concerns. "As do the other Ma'ams and Sirs who send their, uh..special friends here for services. My job is not to judge, just to make you perfect for your Ma'am."</p><p>Her acceptance of me made me feel comfortable, and I relaxed and enjoyed the small talk while she gave me a pedicure.</p><p>Nearly three hours after walking into the spa, I followed Wendy back to the front.</p><p>"Thank you so much for a wonderful day. How much do I owe you?" I asked, pulling out my wallet. I knew it would be expensive, but I had the money, and it was well worth it.</p><p>"Oh, it's been taken care of," she said with a smile.</p><p>"Wow," I said, stunned. "At least let me give you a tip."</p><p>"That has been taken care of too. Just enjoy your Even. See you soon."</p><p>"Soon?"</p><p>"Yes, for your next appointment. Yeri will schedule it for you. Three weeks should be perfect. Yeri," she said to the woman behind the counter.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Wendy," I said, smiling.</p><p>"It was my pleasure. Now I have other ladies to attend to," she said and walked back down the hall.</p><p>I sighed and turned toward the icy receptionist.</p><p>"Does this day and time work for you?" She asked in a clipped tone.</p><p>"Yeah, works great," I answered.</p><p>"Fine, then noon on Saturday in three weeks."</p><p>She handed me a reminder card, which I quickly took and walked out of the salon. When I got to my car, I glanced at the card and gasped in shock. Written in large, swirly letters above my appointment date and time, was my name. And I didn't mean "butterfly," I meant "Jennie Kim."</p><p>Thoughts rushed through my head. How did she know my name? The answer was obvious. My Ma'am must have told her. But then, how did she know my name? Well, she did know where I lived and had my phone number. It made sense that she would know my name too. It all made sense, yet somehow I still felt uneasy about it. What was it about her knowing my name that made me nervous and excited at the same time? And then it occurred to me: It made it real.</p><p>On my way home, as I pondered the reality of the situation, another thought occurred to me. I had accepted a gift from a stranger. U hadn't seen the prices at the salon, but I was sure my bill would have been well over two hundred dollars for all of the services. I had taken a gift in exchange for what? Sexual favors? She hadn't asked anything of me other than to perform for her, but wasn't that a sexual favor? What if she wanted more? She had said she was going to fuck me. What if she wanted to fuck me tonight?</p><p>I was tense again by the time I pulled into my parking space, despite the massage. When my phone rang, I picked it up cautiously.</p><p>"Relax, butterfly. I know what you're thinking, and you owe me nothing."</p><p>I sat there stunned. She always seemed to know what I was thinking and feeling. I let out a sigh. Was that a good thing? Did that mean she wasn't expecting sex? Was I disappointed?</p><p>"I do want you, my butterfly. But know this: when my cock fills that pussy, it will be because you have given yourself freely to your Ma'am-mind, body, and soul."</p><p>I nodded my head even though she couldn't see me.</p><p>"Your Ma'am is pleased with what you did with your body. Go inside and relax. I will call you before bedtime."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ma'am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everything was perfect," I heard Wendy say from the other end of the phone. "She looks, smells, and feels just as you asked her to."</p><p>I smiled at the thought. I had been worried butterfly would refuse some or all services. Now I pictured her, relaxed, nails done. And her soft pussy completely smooth for me.</p><p>"What did you think of her?"</p><p>"She's lovely, inside and out."</p><p>I was jealous that Wendy had touched her when I hadn't yet. I was sure she had even touched her pussy during waxing. I wanted to know all the details.</p><p>"So, the waxing went well?"</p><p>"Yes. She has a high tolerance for pain."</p><p>I groaned at the thought of spreading her legs wide and spanking that pink pussy. I had to have her in my playroom, and soon.</p><p>I hung up with Wendy and dialed another number. She answered on the first ring.</p><p>"Irene, it's me. I need a favor. I need that playroom done ASAP."</p><p>I had just hung up the phone with Irene when Jennie pulled into the parking garage. Standing in the shadows only a few feet from where she parked her car after her trip to the spa, I'd hope to catch a glimpse of her, to smell her scent. I'd never been this close to get before. Even the few times I'd seen her in public, I always watched from afar.</p><p>She sat there in the car for a minute and looked upset. I wondered if she'd been hurt at the spa, but Wendy had said she did well. Then my thoughts went to Yeri. I worried that Yeri had told her that she had been my submissive before. It wasn't that I wouldn't tell butterfly eventually, but this early in our relationship was not the time.</p><p>In the many years, I'd been walking this planet, I'd become very good at reading people's facial expressions. She was worried and looked like she felt a bit of guilt. I didn't want her looking so sad after accepting my gift, but then I realized suddenly that perhaps that was what she was upset about. It was a no strings attached, gift, but she didn't know that.</p><p>Guessing what she must be thinking, I quickly called her number.</p><p>"Relax, butterfly. I know what you are thinking, and you owe me nothing. I do want you, my butterfly. But know this-when I take you, it will be because you have given yourself freely to your Ma'am, mind, body, and soul."</p><p>She nodded her head as if she knew j was watching.</p><p>"Your Ma'am is pleased with what you did with your body. Go inside and relax. I will call you before bedtime."</p><p>She seemed relieved, and I was grateful that I hadn't pushed her too far too fast. I was moving at a very quick speed with her, but it was because I needed to see her, touch her. Today I'd seen closer to her, and I thought it would lessen the desire, but it only made me want her more.</p><p>I waited for a few hours to call her. I could see through the window that her heart was racing before she even said hello.</p><p>"My butterfly is feeling better." I could feel the smile play at my lips. Every time I spoke to get, it lightened my mood.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"And you allowed Wendy to follow my instructions?"</p><p>Again she nodded.</p><p>"Show me," I commanded. I didn't have to be specific. She knew that I didn't want to see her fingernails or toenails. She gulped hard, her nervousness apparent. As she slowly undressed, her hands began to tremble.</p><p>She stood nude, facing the window. Although it was light out, and seeing in her windows was much easier at night, I could still see her well.</p><p>It was glorious. Anyone who says, 'seen one pussy, seen them all,' is an idiot and clearly hasn't seen my butterfly's. It was smooth, slightly pink, and very wet. I wondered how much wetness her small amount of hair had covered. I looked forward to finding out.</p><p>"Its beautiful, butterfly. I see that it's pink and puffy. Does it still hurt?"</p><p>She nodded, and my cock jumped. I liked that she had felt pain for me.</p><p>"You will keep it looking like this for me. You will endure the pain because it brings me pleasure. Do you understand?"</p><p>She nodded quickly.</p><p>"Say it-tell me how you will keep yourself."</p><p>"Your butterfly will keel her pussy smooth for her Ma'am." As the words left her lips, a shiver went over her body, and I could instantly see wetness. I loved her waxed pussy.</p><p>"Such a good girl. Now, get up on the bed and lay back. I want a better view of that pussy."</p><p>She climbed onto the bed and let her legs fall open.</p><p>"Spread your lips."</p><p>She did, and I was finally able to see her as I'd wanted to. I held in a groan as I released my cock from my pants. I had planned on masturbating earlier, so I could concentrate on just her this afternoon, but Yeri had ruined my plans.</p><p>It has been during butterfly's appointment. I pictured her with her legs spread and warm wax on her soft pussy. I imagined her sounds as she allowed her body to be waxed to please me-that thought alone made my balls tingle-and since I was also stroking myself, u was close within minutes. My eyes closed, lost in thought when I hear a sharp knock at the door.</p><p>"Fuck," I muttered, zipping up my pants. Very few people knew I lived here, and I wondered who it could be until I focused my attention in that direction. One of the luxuries of living in a huge apartment building for someone like me is that there were twenty to thirty bodies I can hear moving around. The downside is that I often didn't notice another human or Bocaj until they were very close.</p><p>"Hello, Yeri," I said, opening the door.</p><p>"Masturbating? Really, Roseanne, you are reduced to masturbating?" I wondered how long she had been listening and what she was even doing here. It pissed me off that she was invading my privacy.</p><p>"What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.</p><p>"It's not what I want," she said, moving into the room, stripping her clothes off instantly, and kneeling before me, "it's what you want." Her hands flew out and she unbuttoned my pants. "It's what you need."</p><p>I would have stopped her and thrown her out without hesitation, but her actions caught me by surprise. It turned out that I'd surprised her too.</p><p>"You're...not...hard," she stammered. "But you were just..."</p><p>I laughed at her assumption. "Honestly, Yeri, when you came in, I lost my erection."</p><p>Anger flashed in her eyes. "I saw her, you know. Your new toy. Honestly, Roseanne," she said, getting to her feet, "she really isn't all that pretty. She's kind of awkward, not very sexy. But if you wanna fuck some stupid human, go right ahead."</p><p>The rage I felt was instant. I held her up by her throat and pressed her into the wall. "Jennie Kim is not stupid or awkward, and she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life."</p><p>Despite her position, she smiled and spoke in a soft voice. "I shouldn't have said that. Do you want to punish me?"</p><p>"Get the fuck out and don't come back," I said, lowering her to the ground. "You knew you would be on your own if things did not work out with Joy. You have no right to be back here." Then, worried about what she might do to my butterfly, I added quickly, "if you do anything to her, not only will I come after you, but I'll tell the community that you harmed a new submissive."</p><p>"I know the oath," she retorted. "I won't hurt your toy. I'll leave that up to you."</p><p>She left me standing there, contemplating her words. No, I wouldn't hurt my butterfly. True, she was to serve me, but her safety and well bring were my first concerns. Yeri was just a bitch, plain and simple.</p><p>Hours after Yeri left, I was finally going what I'd wanted to. I was unabashedly staring at my butterfly's wet, pink lips as my cock wept at the sight. I brought my hand up to stroke myself and imagined rubbing the tip against her soft, warm body.</p><p>Her hands, which had been trembling earlier, were now at her sides. "Touch yourself, butterfly."</p><p>I watched as her fingers found her pussy. She slid them over her now smooth flesh and moaned in pleasure, causing my cock to twitch in my hand.</p><p>"That's it. Such a good girl, making your body so beautiful for MD. Spread your lips. Show me."</p><p>Her back arch as she pulled her pink lips apart.</p><p>My hand flew back and forth over my dick. "Fuck your pussy with your fingers for me."</p><p>She whimpered the moment her fingers slid inside of her; I lost it at the sound. I barely had time to mute the phone before I roared and created yet another mess in my room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her words were so seductive, her tone so sexy. The idea that my body pleased her had me finding my release within minutes. I slept well that night, knowing that she wasn't demanding anything more from me, but I would be lying if I didn't admit that at least a small part of me was disappointed we hadn't met yet.</p><p>I wasn't ready to sleep with her, but putting a face to that sexy voice was something I desired. Touching her and feeling her touch too, was something I wanted very much.</p><p>She called twice the next day, each time with specific instructions. It was amazing how comfortable I was lying there with my legs wide open, showing her my pussy and clit. Each time I came hard, and by the time I fell asleep Sunday night, I was well rested and relaxed enough to face the upcoming work week.</p><p>I should have been excited to be working on the wrestling video game, and really I was; I just wasn't looking forward to working with Candy or two unknown artist. My intern experience in college had taught me that sometimes artists could be snobby or eccentric —or just plain weird.</p><p>These people were none of those. They were smart and funny, and I had to agree with Candy's assessment: they were hot.</p><p>The first time the four of us met was Monday morning. I didn't know exactly what I was expecting but what was waiting for me in the conference room wasn't it.</p><p>They looked like they had stepped out of the pages of Vogue magazine. Both were extremely attractive and very well dressed in designer clothes. Both a very well built, the other artist—her confident posture making her seem much taller than her five-foot-six frame. With wavy brown hair and soft brown eyes, she seemed much less intimidating when she smiler. She didn't seem to fit the stereotype of a nerdy graphic artist. I wondered briefly what my Ma'am's body size was. It seemed I couldn't go more than five minutes anymore without thinking of her. But she wasn't here.</p><p>"Hi, you must be Candice and Jennie. I'm Lisa," she said, stepping toward us and extending her hand. I would have been afraid to shake it if it weren't for the twinkle in her eyes. Instead of crushing mine, she held it gently and smiled.</p><p>"Jennie," I said, smiling.</p><p>Candy pushed her way in front of me and took her hand. "And you can call me Candy, you know, really sweet but sometimes sticky."</p><p>Lisa just looked at her like she was insane and then looked at the other person who was doing her best not to laugh but had the cutest grin on her face.</p><p>"That's my sister, Rosé," Lisa said, taking her hand from Candy.</p><p>I didn't think they looked like siblings at all, other than having the same pale skin tone. Rosé was slightly taller than Lisa, and though muscular, her body was lean. Her hair was almost black and longer, but it had the same wave as Lisa's. Rosé's eyes were a lighter shade of grey, and as I looked at them, I noticed how brilliant the whites were. They were both very attractive and not at all what I was expecting.</p><p>Rosé looked at me and smiled.</p><p>"Hello," she said, and my body instantly went rigid. Her voice reminded me so much of my Ma'am.</p><p>"Well, Hello," Candy simpered as she shook her hand.</p><p>I still couldn't move.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Lisa asked me.</p><p>I didn't know what to say. I couldn't very well tell her that I couldn't stop thinking about my Ma'am, or that everything reminded me of her to the point that I thought her sister's voice was the voice of the woman who I performed sexual acts for on the phone. They idea was ridiculous. Rosé and Candy were both staring at me.</p><p>"I'm fine," I said as convincingly as I could. </p><p>Candy looked annoyed, but Rosé looked concerned. "That's good," she replied. Once again, her voice made me think of Ma'am, but I quickly pushed the thought away. Maybe they had the same slight accent. It was unlikely, but not impossible.</p><p>The rest of the day went well as Rosé and Lisa outlined their plans and told Candy and I what we would be doing on the project.</p><p>By Wednesday, we were well into our groove and I no longer thought of my Ma'am every time Rosé spoke. It turned out that both she and Lisa were really nice, along with being smart and good looking. They allowed Candy and I to do much more than I'd expected, and they treated us like equals, asking our opinions frequently.</p><p>Candy was shameless I'm throwing herself at both Lisa and Rosé, I didn't even know she swings that way. Her outfits got more revealing each day. If her blouse got any more low-cut, her nipples would be showing, and I was certain I wasn't the only one who had seen her panties when she bent over while wearing her almost nonexistent skirt. The only thing that was more amusing than watching Candy throw herself at them, was watching them shoot her down.</p><p>I swore I heard Lisa mention something about being diabetic, and that she was positive that if she had any candy, it would kill her.</p><p>I might've even wondered about their sexual orientation if they hadn't each asked me out. Yesterday, Lisa had asked me if I wanted to go to lunch with her. Rosé looked like she wanted to kill him until I said no. I had thought that she was concerned with employee fraternization until she asked me out, as well.</p><p>I have to admit that I thought Rosé was attractive, and that is coming from a girl who thought she's straight a few weeks ago. It was more that fact that she reminded me of my Ma'am than anything specific about her. My Ma'am had never told me that I couldn't date, but somehow it didn't feel right. And, to my relief, Rosé didn't seem to be upset at my refusal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ma'am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being in the same room with Jennie was amazing but it had its drawbacks. I loved being able to see her up close, to feel the heat of her body and smell her skin, and it did things to my body that I hadn't expected. I was constantly aroused.</p><p>Working with Jennie was enlightening too. She was even smarter than I thought, but she wasn't arrogant about it. Her submissive nature came out occasionally, but she also held her own when she believed in something.</p><p>The first time I met her, I was afraid she had recognized my voice. Her entire demeanor changed, but she apparently dismissed the thought and things between us were great.</p><p>Lisa enjoyed teasing me about my situation. She would make crude comments in a volume only Bocaj could hear, and even asked her out at one point. I wasn't sure how she would respond. After all, I knew that Lisa was attractive. We all were—it one of our weapons. I had never told butterfly that she couldn't date, but I was relieved when she'd turned her down flat.</p><p>I didn't want her dating anyone. Up until now, I'd never cared if my submissives dated as long as they were available for our sessions, but butterfly was different. I wasn't sure why, but the thought of her spending time with another mad or woman, especially sexually, made me want to tear every male and female on the planet limb from limb.</p><p>I had no way of knowing how she felt about dating women. Even with the extra time spent together and the close proximity, I was slightly unsure. I wasn't a mind reader by any means, but decades of reading people's facial expressions and my training as a Dom, usually gave me the ability to know what most people were thinking.</p><p>Jennie was different. She kept her feelings and facial expressions guarded and never spoke about her personal life, leaving me, for the most part, in the dark.</p><p>Trying to find out how she felt about the Roseanne side of me, I asked her out, and as ridiculous as it sounded, I was relieved that she turned me down. I could tell by the dilation of her pupil and her increased heart rate that she as attracted to me, so the only reason I could imagine she didn't want to date me was because of Ma'am. The idea thrilled me, and I wanted to take the next step as soon as possible.</p><p>Later that night, I waited until she had fallen asleep before meeting Irene in the penthouse of Jennie's building. She'd made a lot of progress since I'd seen it last. The entire house was elegantly furnished, but it was what was behind the red door that interested me the most.</p><p>She'd already made some major purchases for the room. The suspension system was in place, as well as some of the large pieces of furniture. There was a large four-poster bed, several couches, and chair—all equipped with restraints—a whipping bench, and a few other benches to be used for punishments or rewards. One table even had a built-in dildo that I couldn't wait to train my butterfly on.</p><p>"You did a great job. Thank you."</p><p>"It's an amazing building," Irene responded.</p><p>"Yes, it is."</p><p>When I'd first seen Jennie's building and her apartment, I wondered how she could afford it on her salary. While investigating her, I discovered that her parents had been killed in a car accident. Apparently the driver of the other vehicle, a tractor-trailer, had been driving over twenty hours. The settlement from the company he worked for awarded her seventeen million dollars. I never understood how people came up with a value for a human life, but they had, and though Jennie used some of the money for her apartment and car, she didn't live a lavish lifestyle. It was just another thing I admired about her.</p><p>Irene had tons of questions for me about the penthouse.</p><p>"Now, do you want the eighteen or twenty-four-inch crop?" She asked after I'd finished selecting my floggers. Irene pulled another stack of catalogs and a few items from her bag. Although she'd ordered the major items for the playroom, she knew that I would want to pick out the more personal items.</p><p>"Just get both," I said, feeling the sight of one in my hand. Oh, the marks it would make on my butterfly's ass. I couldn't wait to slap her wet pussy with it.</p><p>"Shall I just get an assortment of anal plugs, or do you want something specific?"</p><p>"I'm sure you can choose."</p><p>She pointed to one in the catalog. "Oh, Seulgi loves this one! You should have seen the way she..." I cut her off before she went into graphic detail.</p><p>"Unnie! I don't want to hear about that!"</p><p>"Okay, fine," she laughed, "but I'm still getting you one."</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"Vibrators? Anything special?"</p><p>"Glass, only glass," I replied instantly. I hated the smell of the plastic ones, and I didn't want their odor to taint the scent of her arousal.</p><p>We went through a few more catalogs, me making selections and Irene adding to my choices.</p><p>"Well that's about it," she said, closing the last catalog. "Have I shown you the wall? It's quite ingenious if I do say so myself."</p><p>I walked over to the far wall. It was covered in leather and there were small holes randomly throughout.</p><p>"The hooks aren't in yet, but they should be tomorrow. Once they are installed, you will be able to restrain your submissive in just about any position possible. It's similar to a cross, but without the limitations."</p><p>I instantly imagined my butterfly spread eagle, clipped to the wall. I would gently flog her breasts, drawing pink lines on them. Then I'd tease her clit with a vibrator and pinch her nipples. By the time I'd imagined turning her around and spanking her, I was rock hard.</p><p>It had taken all night to design the playroom, and each item I had chosen only fueled my erection. My growing problem hadn't gotten any better by the time I walked into my apartment in the morning. Jennie was getting ready to walk out the door for work, so I called her quickly. Let's just see how willing to serve me she was.</p><p>She was nearly out of the door when the phone rang. I hoped she would go back to answer it.</p><p>"Hello," she panted after running into the kitchen for the phone.</p><p>I couldn't help but chuckle. "It seemed someone has missed me."</p><p>She was fidgeting, waiting for permission to speak.</p><p>"You are such a good girl, butterfly. From now on, when I call you have permission to speak. So, did you miss me?"</p><p>"Oh yes, Ma'am."</p><p>"That's such a good little kitten. Now put the phone on speaker and stand in front of the window so I can see what you're wearing."</p><p>She pressed the button and stood in front of the glass.</p><p>"Spin," I commanded, and I was pleased she did as I said.</p><p>"Tsk, tsk," I clicked. "You go to work dressed like that, teasing all of your colleagues."</p><p>Her slight smile told me that she knew I was teasing.</p><p>"Take off your jacket. You are going to perform for me right now."</p><p>I saw her pulse raced as she removed her jacket.</p><p>She looked so sexy in her work clothes. I'd sat next to her dressed in similar outfits all week, and my mind had played out a thousand different fantasies.</p><p>There she was standing in front of Mr, looking like a professional woman, while all along, I knew she was my sexy little girl.</p><p>I'd been fantasizing for so long and I couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>I had my pants unbuttoned and hanging loosely open before she'd even begun to move. I knew she was leaving for work. Hell, I had to be there too, but I needed to release the pressure that had been building for the last twelve hours, and I wanted her to be my inspiration.</p><p>She stood before me in a grey skirt, blue silk shirt and heels. Fucking high heels, I had no idea who invented them, or why women agreed to wear them, but fuck me, I loved them. All of my subs wore them for me. The higher the better.</p><p>"Unbutton your shirt."</p><p>Her hands quickly moved to the buttons, and when it was open, she began to remove it.</p><p>"Stop. Don't remove it, I just want it open. Now, pull those beautiful breasts of yours out of your bra. Don't take it off. Just show me."</p><p>The sight before me was amazing. The awkwardness of the bra pushed her tits up and together, the nipples partially showing over the cups. I'd ordered plenty of nipple play devices last night, but I hadn't ordered any outfits that would do that. I'd have to contact Irene later.</p><p>I saw goosebumps cover her body and her tremble slightly. Her hand nervously grazed her nipple.</p><p>"Is this alright, Ma'am?" She asked, biting her lip and keeping her eyes trained to the floor. I knew when I'd chosen her that she would be a good submissive, but hell, this was more than I could have ever hoped for.</p><p>My hand flew to my cock and squeezed tightly. Oh no, I wasn't going to blow my load before we even got started, but fuck, she was perfect.</p><p>The pain I'd inflicted on my cock was enough to hold off my orgasm. Slowly, I released some of the pressure and began to speak to her again.</p><p>"Yes, butterfly. That is good, very good."</p><p>She sighed and smiled a little.</p><p>"So tell me, little one, is there anyone at work you are looking so beautiful for?"</p><p>"No, Ma'am," she answered, and I could tell she was being truthful. She'd turned me down flat when I'd asked her out. In fact, she hasn't even attempted to flirt with Lisa or me all week.</p><p>"Good, because you are mine. Now get that hot little ass up on your dining room table." Her kitchen was small, just a galley, but in an alcove sat a beautiful, cherry table. She started to slip her shoes off so she could do as I asked. "Oh no, keep your shoes on."</p><p>She put her shoes back on and hopped up onto the table, sitting there with her legs crossed.</p><p>"Push your skirt up around your waist and show me your panties."</p><p>She was wearing a dark blue thong, and it didn't cover much. "Let me see that pussy" I commanded, my voice gruff.</p><p>She started to pull off her panties.</p><p>"No, you will keep them on. Pull them aside." When she did, I had to choke my cock again.</p><p>Her pink pussy was already slick and slightly puffy. "Fuck yourself with your fingers, little girl."</p><p>Her fingers dipped in and out and her breast heaved, but at this angle, I couldn't see much.</p><p>"Get in all fours, ass facing the window, and keep your shoes on."</p><p>She awkwardly moved to the center of the table and rose to all fours. Her thong, now back in place, was a darker blue from her wetness.</p><p>I had her in the perfect position. If I were there, I'd be able to bring us both great pleasure. It could still happen, but she would have to follow orders perfectly. If anyone could do this, it would be my butterfly.</p><p>"Remove the candle from the candlestick," I said in a calm voice.</p><p>She hesitated slightly and then took the long candle from the holder. It was a crystal candlestick, long, and cylinder-shaped. It was smaller in diameter to some of her toys, but definitely longer. I'd have to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Her hesitation told me I was pushing her limits</p><p>"What's the matter, butterfly? Do you think you are too good to use a candlestick to fuck that pussy? That slutty pussy?"</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"Good, then fuck that pussy with it, little one. Show me how much of a dirty girl you are."</p><p>It was like I'd said all the magic words because her hand flew between her legs and I stifled a groan when the long tapered glass object spread her pussy lips wide. As she moved the cold hard object in and out, she rocked back and forth. It was hot watching her tits sway, but I was afraid for her safety. After all, she was only being held up by one arm.</p><p>"Press your breasts to the table," I ordered.</p><p>Instantly, she lowered her body to the table and gasped at the feel of the cool wood on her nipples. This new position made her more stable, and as an added bonus, her ass was higher in the air. She thrust the candlestick in and out, her pussy now dripping, coating her thighs</p><p>"That's it, baby girl," I groaned as I moved my hand to her pace.</p><p>She whimpered, and I knew she was struggling to hold off her orgasm.</p><p>"Does your dirty little pussy like that candlestick?"</p><p>"Oh yes!" She wailed.</p><p>My cock jumped at her level of vocalness.</p><p>"Does that pussy want to come? Do you want to come for me?"</p><p>"Please. Oh god...oh please, Ma'am."</p><p>She was about to come, whether I let her or not. She'd done everything I'd asked, and with over one hundred years of experience as a Dom, even I was having a hard time holding back, so I decided to have mercy on her.</p><p>"Come for me."</p><p>I hadn't finished speaking before the liquid was spilling from her body. "Oh shit...Oh fuck! Oh Ma'am! Ma'am!" She chanted as she rode out her orgasm.</p><p>Somewhere in the middle of her calling out, I allowed my own release, groaning as all the tension left my body in a thick stream of liquid.</p><p>--</p><p>I need tons of holy water</p><p>I need tons of holy water.</p><p>Bye~</p><p>- Dumpling</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'd been nearly out the door when the phone rang.</p><p>It was the first morning this week that she hasn't called the moment my feet touched the floor. I noticed it right always, and by the time I was ready for work, my mind raced with all sorts of scenarios as to what could have happened to her. Maybe she'd grown bored with me and found someone else. Maybe she'd been in an accident and was too hurt to call, or worse. No, I couldn't think of worse, but I did.</p><p>When I heard the phone ring as I was leaving, my heart leaped in my chest. Relief washed over me when I heard her voice. It was short-lived though, as my heart began to race at her words. She had asked me to remove some of my clothes and perform for her.</p><p>I found myself on all fours on my dining room table, ass in the air, candlestick in my pussy, exposed for the world to see, and I didn't care. When she said those three magic words, "Come for me," everything went out the window. I came loud and hard.</p><p>I was still panting from the orgasm when she spoke again. "I love watching your pussy dripping and spread open for me, but you may remove the candlestick." </p><p>I gently pulled it from my body, every sensation heightened.</p><p>"That was beautiful, butterfly, now get to work," she said, and then I heard the phone click.</p><p>I wasn't sure what to do with the candlestick, so I just set it back in its place on the table. I could take care of it later. I glanced at the clock and realized I should be at work in seven minutes. It was a twenty-five-minute commute, and I clearly needed to shower and change.</p><p>I started to take my blouse the rest of the way off and head for the bathroom. I'd call my boss, Divine, after I showered and tell her that I had car trouble or something. Before I even got two steps, my phone rang again.</p><p>"Hello?" I asked, wondering if it were Divine already calling to see where I was.</p><p>"What do you think you are doing? Didn't I tell you to keep your shirt on?"</p><p>My Ma'am's voice instantly put me on edge again. I was too nervous to speak, so I nodded dumbly</p><p>"Were you going to take a shower?"</p><p>I nodded again.</p><p>"Did I tell you to shower?"</p><p>I shooked my head.</p><p>"Put your breasts back in your bra or take it off." I quickly adjusted my bra so that my breasts were no longer exposed. "Button your shirt and pull down your skirt."</p><p>I did as she said, but my heart raced.</p><p>"Now, you will go to work as I told you. Do you understand?"</p><p>I nodded, and the heard the phone click again.</p><p>I'd never gone anywhere after having sex. There I was—soaking wet panties, my clothing all rumpled and my hair a mess—standing in disbelief. I knew I didn't actually have to do as she said. I was my own person. But even as I was having the argument with myself, I was grabbing my keys and heading for the door, dialing as I walked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehehe *scratches my head* sorry for keeping y'all waiting</p><p>Bye~</p><p>- Dumpling</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ma'am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she walked out the door, I knew I had her. She was way out of her comfort zone but still following my instructions. I loved how well this was working out.</p><p>I realized that I was supposed to be at work in five minutes, and although I really could show up anytime I wanted to, I didn't want to arrive after her. part of the fun would be watching her walk-in late and knowing why. I needed her to think I'd been there the entire time.</p><p>"Lisayah," I said into my cell phone as I ran in the shadows of alleys, "I'm going to be a few minutes late today."</p><p>"Playing with your toy?" she joked.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up and cover for me. I'll be there in ten minutes."</p><p>I  ran as far as I could but had to walk at a human pace for the last three blocks. When I got to the conference room, Lisa was there with  Candy, who was shamelessly flirting with her.</p><p>"I can tell you work out a lot. Your arms are so muscular," she simpered, running her fingers down her biceps. "Oh and look at your hands," she practically moaned.</p><p>I glanced at Lisa, and she just shrugged.</p><p>Finally, Candy broke free of her flirting long enough to notice I was in the room.  "Oh hi, Rosé," she said in her annoying voice. When this project was done, I would have to make sure Jennie didn't have to work with her again. "Divine told me that Jennie is going to be late - car trouble or something. Can I, um, get you coffee?" she asked, twirling her hair around her finger like some sort of twelve-year-old.</p><p>"Yeah, that would be great," I said, hoping to get rid of her.</p><p>The moment she left the room, Lisa turned on me "Were you with her? Please tell me you didn't kill her or something,"</p><p>"I wasn't with her, but I was talking to her. And no, I didn't kill her."</p><p>"What the fuck were you doing with her then? What were you talking about?"</p><p>Candy returned, ending our conversation. Moments later, Jennie entered the room.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late," she said, a bit out of breath and looking slightly disheveled. Of course, she still looks gorgeous. She had the afterglow of a woman who had been thoroughly fucked.</p><p>Her words bounced around in my head, but I was completely distracted by the smell of her arousal, which had permeated the room even before she was fully through the door. I saw Lisa's nostrils flare, and I knew she smelled it too. Letting out a soft growl that only she could hear, I reminded her that she was mine. It was primitive, but I didn't care. I was protecting mine, and for the first of what would be many lessons learned, I realized that sending butterfly to work smelling of arousal wasn't a great idea.</p><p>"Jen, you look..." Candy started.</p><p>"Hot," Lisa finished.</p><p>Her cheeks flushed pink, and Candy glared at her.</p><p>"She means you look flushed and warm like you rushed to get here," I tried to recover. While I wanted my butterfly to be reminded of her Ma'am all day long, I didn't want her uncomfortable or embarrassed, and I sure as hell didn't want my sister-in-law lusting after her.</p><p>I was having problems of my own. Her scent was more than I'd anticipated, and I was finding it hard to control myself. I'd stopped breathing, of course, but I wasn't in control and the toxin dripping from my retractable fangs, pooled in my mouth. I had to swallow repeatedly. My cock was straining in my pants as if I were a fifteen-year-old virgin who had seen the first beautiful woman in her life. I wanted to claim her as mine right there, and I might have if I hadn't heard Lisa swallowing her toxin too. The only thing stronger than my urge to fuck her was the urge to protect what was mine, and oh, she was mine. I had to get control of the situation.</p><p>"Ladies, will you please go and make copies of these sketches so that we can discuss them?" It didn't really need to be done, but it was all I could think of to get them—her—out of the room so I could regroup.</p><p>Bocaj were driven to fulfill our primal urges. The desire for food was primary, but our compulsion to mate came in a close second. Although I'd smelled women's arousal many times before, it had never had the effect my butterfly was having on me at that moment.</p><p>After watching them walk out the door, Lisa turned to me, her eyes wide, nostrils flaring. "How the hell are you not fucking the shit out of her right now? I mean, the only thing stopping me is that I'm pretty sure you'd kill me if I went near her. That, and there is also a tiny goddess at home that would kill me if you didn't. How the hell are you stopping yourself?"</p><p>"I have more control than you, I guess," I said with a hell of a lot more conviction than I felt.</p><p>"Her arousal smells so fucking good. How have you not injected her already so you could fuck her body for days? I know I would."</p><p>I lost what little control I had, as I imagined her on top of her paralyzed, lifeless body. With a growl, I lunged, knocking her to the ground.</p><p>"The fuck?" she said, allowing me to pin her.</p><p>"Mine," I growled.</p><p>"Jesus, Chaeng," she said, getting up from under me and brushing herself off. "Where the hell is that self-control? I would never hurt her. I mean, I don't want to hurt any human, but especially not her—not after what Mason said."</p><p>I wanted to ask her what she was talking about, but I didn't have time to question her further because Jennie and Candy walked back into the room. Jennie smelled less of sex and more of soap. she evidently had gone to the ladies' room, and while I was grateful for the lessened odor and the distraction of the soap, a bit of me hurt that she washed away the remainder of our morning fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lisa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll just be at the side praying and drinking my holy water for every soul who's about to read this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nine hundred ninety-eight, thank you, Mistress. Nine hundred ninety-nine, thank you, Mistress. One thousand, thank you, Mistress."</p><p>Irene finished whipping my ass. As a Bocaj, all senses were heightened, including pain, but it didn't hurt as much as put me in my place. I didn't even have to ask her for a scene tonight.</p><p>The four of us, Irene, Seulgi, Jisoo, and myself, had lived together for decades. Sometimes Mason and his mate Clare lived with us as well. Chaeyoung always stayed on her own. Living together gave us the chance to get to know each other really well, so when I'd called to say I was on my way home and Irene answered, I wasn't surprised that she sensed the tension in my voice. All I said was that it had been hard to control myself around Chaeyoung and Jennie today. From that, she knew I need to kneel.</p><p>Good Domme always knew, which is why she had met me in our playroom. Jisoo and Seulgi were in the waiting pose when I walked in, along with Irene's pet, who she called little girl. Jisoo was my collared submissive, as was Seulgi by Irene. They were our mates, spouses. Irene's little girl was a different story. She had no relationship with any of us outside the playroom. She lived as a submissive twenty-four seven.</p><p>Even as our little group moved around the world, she would find Irene when she needed her, kneeling on our doorstep, offering to serve. She arrived for her most recent visit a few months ago.</p><p>Jisoo had her back straight with her chest out. Her legs were spread, allowing the scent of her arousal to fill the air. Her black hair hung straight and loose, framing her perfect face. Although her eyes stayed trained on the floor, the sparkle in her grey eyes was visible across the room. She was willing, but she knew she would have to wait until I was in the right frame of mind.</p><p>I walked over and stroke my girl's hair to say hello before dropping to my knees myself.</p><p>Even though I kept my eyes trained to the ground, I could still see Irene's black boots as she walked around me. She'd been wearing them when I walked in, along with a short black skirt and navy blue corset. I'd notice because the boots came up over her knees but didn't quite make it to the skirt, leaving an inch of skin showing. I thought it looked hot and I wanted Jisoo to wear something like it for me next time I spanked her.</p><p>Irene walked around me. She bent down and grabbed my cock, squeezing hard. "Such a good girl," she said in a condescending tone, "staying still for your Mistress."</p><p>She secured a thick black leather collar around my neck. "Are you ready to serve me?"</p><p>Nodding, I felt metal slide over my cock and balls. I groaned when she locked the cock-restraining device into place.</p><p>"I didn't say you could make a sound," she warned, grabbing a nipple and pinching it.</p><p>Again, I nodded my understanding.</p><p>I didn't speak until she had me tied to the whipping bench and told me to count out my lashes. Her lashes were hard and caused much-needed pain, as did the titanium cage which kept me from getting an erection. With each stroke, I felt my tension melt away.</p><p>After the whipping, Irene rubbed my back until the lines from her whip disappeared. She also removed the titanium device from my cock and gently rubbed my frustrated member until the pain was gone. It wasn't sexual; it was just the type of aftercare a good Domme provides. Ending the scene, Irene removed my collar. She sat down on the couch, and I sat on the leather chair across from her.</p><p>She looked at my erection with a raised brow, her eyes sparkling. "I wanna hear all about Chaeyoung and Jennie but you have to calm down. You are so tense. The punishment helped a bit, but you still need to relax."</p><p>She was right, and it was something that my girl could take care of. I looked over at Jisoo, who hadn't moved. "Come here, snowflake."</p><p>She crawled to me and knelt at my feet. I'd trained her well and she knew all of my signals.</p><p>I touched her chin, and she looked up to me as I whispered her instructions, "You will be quiet, you will not come, and you will drink it all."</p><p>She nodded once and took my length into her mouth.</p><p>While I had been instructing my pet, Irene had also positioned little girl next to her on the couch and Seulgi between her legs. Grabbing onto her blonde hair, she pulled her head under her skirt, then sat back and sighed. She untied her corset and placed little girl on her breast. Her pale blonde ringlets were the only thing visible as she began to suck eagerly, swallowing hard. It never ceased to amaze me that Irene could actually nurse her little girl. I'd asked her about it once, and she said that we were Bocaj, made to adapt to what we needed, and she needed to feed her little girl. All Seulgi would tell me about it was that it had a different taste but gave her the same sense of calm as her come did.</p><p>I closed my eyes, just listening to the soft sounds our pets were making, allowing myself to relax further.</p><p>"So, tell me what happened today?" Irene said with a sigh.</p><p>"Wel, apparently Chaeyoung had her pet perform for her this morning and didn't allow her to shower before work. Her smell was intoxicating. I could barely control myself." I recalled her scent and how it made me feel. Jisoo gulped quickly as I tensed up, releasing my load into her. She began to lick me clean, just as she'd been trained. "Again," I whispered, and she hollowed her cheeks out, beginning once more. She sucked harder, no doubt upset that I'd been thinking of another woman when I'd emptied my load down her throat, I pulled her hair gently, signaling her to calm down.</p><p>"So, how did Chaeng manage?" Irene asked when Jisoohad settled back onto my cock.</p><p>"Well it was rough at first, but then we actually had a nice time. I really like her."</p><p>"Has Chaeng figured out she is her mate yet?"</p><p>I shook my head. "Why don't we just tell her?" I asked. I hated keeping secrets from people.</p><p>"You know Chaeyoung. If we tell her she is her mate, she will run, and then it won't happen. We just have to wait until she is so far in love with her that she can't imagine life without her. That's when she will know."</p><p>"How can it work—you know, with her being human?"</p><p>Irene looked down and shook her head, "it's not gonna be simple, but Mason said it would all work out." I wasn't sure what Mason knew. Maybe I don't want to know.</p><p>I sat there for a moment before Irene lightened the mood again. "So, how do you think we should reward our pets for being so good?" She giggled as she moaned softly and came on Seulgi's face.</p><p>I smiled, fisted Jisoo's hair into a ponytail, and forgot about Chaeyoung completely. Holding her head still, I fucked her face hard and fast, coming down her throat for the second time.</p><p>Irene removed her little girl from her breast and pulled Seulgi from under her skirt. She placed her on the floor, facing up, her cock pointed at the ceiling. I watched as Irene removed all of her clothing, with the exception of her boots, and sank her wet pussy down onto her.</p><p>"Come, little girl," Irene said. "You will feed my pet your pussy." She had barely crawled over Seulgi's face when she grabbed her thighs and held her pussy to her face. Irene bounced up and down her cock, clearly enjoying watching her two pets please each other.</p><p>Wanting to join the fun, I pulled Jisoo off of me and joined Seulgi on the floor. She and I were lying in the sixty-nine position, although we weren't touching. I did that because with the girls riding our cocks, they were facing each other, and just like I'd thought, Irene began to play with Jisoo's tits as they bounced up and down.</p><p>"Such a good girl," Irene cooed as she pulled and twisted Jisoo's nipples, Jisoo ground harder onto me. When Irene's mouth found Jisoo's skin, my girl whimpered, trying to hold off the orgasm. I wanted to reward her for being so good earlier.</p><p>"Come for me, snowflake." The feeling was so intense, and the sight was so erotic, it had both Seulgi and I coming within minutes.</p><p>As Jisoo rolled off of me, Irene climbed between her legs and began to lick her clean, drinking a mixture of my come and hers. Jisoo lay very still, allowing Irene to drink her fill. I took advantage of the position and had Jisoo clean my cock.</p><p>When Irene was finished licking Seulgi, she sat back on the chair and motioned for her little girl to come to her. Using her tongue, little girl lapped Seulgi's come from Irene's pussy.</p><p>Seulgi knelt patiently where she had left her. I looked at Irene, who nodded, giving me temporary permission over her submissive. Pulling my now clean cock from my snowflake's mouth, I instructed her to go clean her off as well.</p><p>Jisoo began licking Seulgi's shaft and balls until all traces of Irene were gone. It didn't make me jealous to see her with another person because I knew she belonged to me. It was just something we did because it felt good.</p><p>As I watched little girl lick her way up Irene's thigh, I felt my cock getting hard again. Irene looked up and smirked. She reached down and pulled her little girl's ass cheeks apart, giving me a clear invitation to fuck her pet's puckered hole. Moments after sinking myself into her tight opening. Jisoo and Seulgi joined once again. I smiled at the thought that we would be doing this until dawn.</p><p>--</p><p>I'm so sorry for not updating for idk how many days... hehehehe been busy...<br/>Bye~<br/>- Dumpling</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>